Kingdom Hearts: Next Generation
by Tancredfan
Summary: *Mainly Organization XIII* Self explanitory. The Organization XIII's kids go on different adventures while travling to different worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Shinzu: xD I was bored, okay? And my specialty is Next Generation fics; I can make even the most complicated anime/show or book into one. ;)  
Yes, I KNOW Organization XIII is er…play KH2 and you'll know what I mean. Also; I know all of this is phisicly IMPOSSIBLE, but hey, you can't stop me when I'm havin' fun!

Kit: 17- Looks exactly like his dad

Jinko: 14- Red spiked hair like Axel, green eyes

Fang: 16- Long-ish silver hair, orange eyes

Kii: 8- Long blonde hair, blue eyes

Hina: 16- Green eyes and long pale blonde hair

Ryuu: 15- Spikey dirty blonde hair, green eyes

Yuri: 15- Short dirty blonde hair, blue eyes

Lynx: 21- Like Xigbar but with not eye patch and scar

---

"OH MY GOD!"

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

Along the walls of Twilight Town, a large black-ish purple hole opened up and two kids hit the floor. The one with flame red haired lifted his head after a face plant. "Now," he said. "Whose fault is this?"

"Yours," A pink haired kind grunted and fell to his back. "It's YOUR fault we ended up in Twilight Town! You're just lucky it's durring the night!"

The red haired kid rolled his eyes and stood up, fixing his hair. "Yeah yeah, whatever," he mumbled and looked around. "So, this is Twilight Town at night, Kit?"

"No DUH, Jinko!" Kit snapped and stood up. "God now you've got dirt in my hair." He shook his head a bit like a dog and looked around. "Good, it's quiet."

A triangle appeared under Jinko's eyes right as they narrowed. "We aren't alone," he whispered and punched the wall. "OPEN OPEN OPEN!"

"Dude, only the real members can get the portal open!" Kit's voice sounded worried. "This is bad…We where supposed to be in Hallow Bastion with Axel and Dad and Zexion and everyone but NNOO! You had to take a LEFT in the portal and forced us HERE!"

"Who's there?"

The two jumped in surprise and looked around wide eyed. Jinko's triangles dissapeared, only showing when he was angry. "This is bad…"

"I said, who's there?!"

Kit cursed quietly and ran down the alley. Jinko followed him like a shadow. They ended up at a dead end.

"Great sense of direction," Jinko mumbled and looked around. He punched the wall again and suddenly fell through when a black opening appeared.

"Oh great," Kit grunted and looked around. "This is VERY VERY ba- AH!" Jinko had come out of the wall and dragged him through. "What t-," Jinko put a gloved hand over Kit's mouth and said, "Sh."

With there black cloaks they blended in easily with the background. They pulled on there hoods and walked around cautiously. After a while of nothing, the two just sat there. They had passed a forest, a mansion thing, and more forest. Where in the worldS where everyone?!

The tallest cloaked kid sat down on a log. "So unfair…" Kit mumbled. "This is ALL Demyx's fault."

"I thought you said it was mine?" The other one said and sat next to him.

"BOTH your faults! Jinko's AND Demyx's!"

Bushes around them swayed to a fro, drenching the kids in leaves. They stood up and brushed them off there cloaks and walked back through the forest. What seemed like HOURS was acualy about 45 minutes.

"Are we there yet?" Jinko asked quietly and flinched when a strong wind picked up. Kit didn't answer him but insead lifted his hand into the air. "Wha..?" Two pink-ish daggers appeared from two flower petals. Kit ran forward and jumped into the air, soon bringing his daggers down on a large tree. It fell to the ground.

"And that's why I'm the oldest," Kit said when Jinko joined him. His daggers dissapeared into pink petals again and fell to the floor. "Now if I had a scythe I could hurt all these crazed alive trees."

"Pft," Jinko laughed. "You forgot, I have fire."

"Heh, fire is the best."

The two jumped in surprise and turned around. Axel was leaning against a tree, fire blades in his hands (or whatever the hell they are).

Kit folded his arms across his chest and turned around. "That just burns the flowers," he mumbled. "THINK OF THE FLOWERS!"

Axel and Jinko rolled there eyes and said, "FIRE BURNS!"

"THEY BURN FLOWERS!" Kit snapped back. "They burn them!" His head was bowed and his hand was next to his head in a fish.

"That's the point," Jinko said.

"Well guys," Axel said and stood up streight. "We should get out of here." A black opening appeared behind him and the two kids ran inside before he could. "Jeez, this place isn't THAT bad, is it?"

--

"No, get off!" Marluxia said and ran over to Kit. The second he had got to Hollow Bastion he tackled Demyx to the ground.

"No! He's the one that got us lost!"

Demyx kicked Kit into Jinko and stood up. "It's not MY fault," he said. "You guys are the one who took the wrong turn." He turned around when he heard a girl laugh. "You, shush!"

The blonde girl laughed and stood up. "Oh come on dad," she winned. "I may only be eight but can't laugh?! That's totally screwed up!"

Jinko pushed Kit off and stood up. "God! You're too heavy!" Kit groaned when he hit the ground.

"Hey! Quiet!" A loud-ish voice said. Everyone went silent as a portal opened. A cloaked person walked through. "Now, we're here for a good reason-"

"To get into Ansem's computer?" The blonde girl asked.

"Kii, shush," Demyx whispered. "Xemnas is talking."

The cloaked person sighed and looked at everyone. "Yes, get into Ansem's computer," he said. "It won't be easy though, with Yuri and Ryuu gauring it." Axel began to laugh when a portal opened behind Xemnas and a silver haired kid was thrown out.

"HEY!" the kid yelled. "That's not fair! Let me back in! I have no need to be here!"

Xemnas smacked his forhead and turned around. "You're not supposed to be here, Fang," he growled.

"I don't even want to be here!" The kid mumbled. "I was just sitting there messing around with a book I found (insert Zexion gasp here) and was suddenly thrown through the portal!"

"Maybe we should teach them to acualy USE the portals," Axel suggested. "Maybe they will acually get here on time when we do."

"That would be a good idea," Marluxia and Demyx said to themselves.

Xemnas silenced them and began explaining what they where doing. "Kit, Jinko, Kii, and Fang will distraced Ryuu and Yuri," he began. "While they distract them, we will go in a get everyone else…once everyone else acualy GETS HERE."

Kii, Kit, Jinko, and Fang where all in a circle a little ways away talking to eachother.

"Okay," Kit said. "So…You have a drum, you have a sword, you have fire and I have daggers, correct?"

"Hai!" The three others said in unison.

"I love being the oldest…" Kit mumbled to himself. He stood up and said, "Fine fine, we'll distract the Key Blade holders." He ran off before anyone could say no and motioned for the other three to follow.

"So much for following ORDERS!" Xemnas hissed.

---

"It's this way," Jinko said and pointed down the hall.

"And how do you know?" Fang asked.

"I just do!" Jinko said. "/I/ acualy have a sense of DIRECTION."

Kii sighed and leaned against the wall. "Jinko, I'll put out your fire if you don't shut up," she said. "That's GOTTA teach you something."

Kit grunted something and turned around, flower petals hitting the two boys in the mouth. They stuck like tape. "Okay, we get it!" he said. "We'll try that way but if it doesn't work, just SHUT UP about it!" Kii laughed quietly and ran down the hall that Jinko pointed to.

Fang grunted something and tried to full the petals off. After a while Jinko grabbed his wrist and lead him down the hallway. Kit slowed to a walk and looked around the corner. "I think we're here," he said and waved his hand to the side. Flower petals flew back to him and disinigrated into nothing.

"CO- Muffmle!" Jinko's eyes narrowed when Fang put a hand over Jinko's mouth.

"Do you WANT someone to hear us?" he asked. Jinko shook his head and jumped away from Fang. Kii rolled her eyes and ran into the room. She pressed a button on the wall and an invisable room appeared.

"How do you DO that?!" Kit asked and walked down that hallway. Kii shrugged and followed Kit, looking back to see if Fang and Jinko where coming. They wheren't. "They aren't here," She whispered.

"What?!" Kit asked and turned around. She was right; they WHERE gone. He ran down the hall and looked at the large circular room. "Oh come on! I'm going to be killed if something happened to them!"

Kii laughed and looked around. "Look! Mud," she said and pointed to a long track of mud.

"Who's stupid enough to leave MUD?" Kit asked himself and followed the trail of mud. Kii followed him quickly and accedentaly hit him in the back when he came to a stop. "Sh." Kii nodded and looked around.

"Hey, I hear something," Kii said. Kit closed his eyes and listened. Muffeled sounds where coming from the…wall?! What was up with that?! Kii tugged on his sleave and pointed to the end of the hall. "I think it's coming from the room," she whispered.

"'Kay," Kit said and walked down the hall quietly. Kii ran up ahead of him and suddenly a bright light hit her. "Hey!"

A boy laughed and put a foot on Kii's chest. "You guys are WAY to easy to fight," he said and summoned a Key Blade. "WAY to easy."

Kit grunted something and stared at the boy. "Ryuu," He said. "I guess you haven't forgoten us." He lifted his hands into the air and summoned two daggers. He was suddenly knocked down by a flying…card?

"Hn? Where's Kit?" A female asked.

"Down here…" Kit said quietly. The girl looked down and pulled her card off of Kit. "Sorry!" she said and looked at the confused Ryuu.

"Let me introduce myself," she said politly. "I am Hina one of the masters at controlling cards."

"Okay…" Ryuu mumbled and looked at the ground. His eyes narrowed. "So…"

Hina laughed. "And you know what? I can hurt you badly!"

"By what? Paper cuts?"

Hina: =/

"Ne, you go me there," She said. Hina snapped her fingers and the whole sceanery changed. There was a large cilinder of 5 foot cards, 10 in each circle and 40 in the air. There was a loud-ish scream and a girl appeared on one of the cards floating in the middle. "Go fish anyone?"

Kit smiled and raised his hand into the air. "You ready for this?" he asked. Hina nodded and put her hand next to Kit's. They both let go at the same time and pushed forward. Tons of small pink cards appeared out of no where. Hina kept her hands there while Kit ran into the circle.

"Thank the lord I'm part gymnist," he mumbled and jumped into the air. He grabbed on of the spinning cars and hauled himself inside. "God, you're going to fast!"

The girl looked around and summoned her Key Blade. She attacked one of the cards but nothing happened; didn't even dent it. "Not fair," She grumbled and began to hit it again. Kit laughed and summoned his petals.

"Not you go down!" He said and grabbed his daggers. He ran up a flight of cards (Like stairs) and looked down at everyone from the top. Fang and Jinko where tied up on one of the cards, Ryuu was on another and the girl was on the last. "Now THIS is too easy," he mumbled and jumped off the card. The cards moved in closer.

Hina watched as Kit fell and spun once. The cords closed in more, leaving only room for the cards and the kids. There was the sound of metal hitting and then a loud THUMP. "Eh? Who was that?"

Kit laughed and put a foot on the girl's chest. "So, Yuri," he said. "How about letting our friends go? I'll let you go and then you can be with your wanna be brother." Yuri stared at Kit. 'Not fair,' she thought and tried to hit him with her Key Blade.

A ring of fire appeared out of no where. "Alright kids, we've got everything we need!" Axel said. "Let's go!" A black hole appeared by the wall again. He ran over and untied Fang and Jinko then jumped through the hole. The cards all dissapeared in a puff of smoke as Hina ran through. Jinko and Fang stood up, caughing, and ran through the hole. They both tripped right before they went in and sumersaulted through. Kit rolled his eyes and ran through.

"Wait, where's Kii?!" Fang asked and began to run back towards the door a few moments later.

"Back with everyone else," Axel said and continued to run through the colorfull area.

--

"Oh so everyone finaly arives," Zexion mumbled when everyone appeared. "Jeez, at least you didn't blow up the place!"

Kit stopped and sat on the floor Indian style. He folded his arms and stared at Zexion. "At least we DO something," He grumbled and glared at Zexion.

"Oh break it up! Break it up!" Saix snapped. "We don't have time for this!"

Xigbar rolled his eyes. "Yeah, we don't have time," he said sarcasticly. "Not like we're gonna die any time soon."

Jinko hid behind Axel. "Dad…there're TWO Xigbars…" he wispered.

"Impossible," Axel said and looked at Marluxia. He was looking at something. Axel looked around and only saw one. "I don't see anything."

Zexion stopped fighting with Kit and looked around. "It feels like there's someone else here…"

Demyx: ???

"I feel nothing," Demyx and Kii said in unison.

Kit looked around. "Honestly, I don't see anything!"

Jinko blinked. "But he's right there!!" he winned and ran over next to Xigbar. He punched the air-

"Hey! Stop it! Can't you see I'm doing something?!"

"GAH!" Jinko ran and hid behind Axel again.

"Okay, come out Lynx," Hina said. "Stop turning invisable."

"I'm not invisable." Someone appeared…unside down. "Now, you little fire head- you hit me in the head! God, are you trying to make me look like dad?! I'd rather live WITHOUT the friggen eyepatch!"

Xigbar: O_o

"What?!" he asked. "There's nothing wrong with an eyepatch, Lynx!"

The kids began to laugh- even Jinko.

"Dad, eyepatches are fine, but with your hair and stuff, it makes you look like a pirate." Lynx laughed and looked around.

Kit now knew what this person looked like. Black hair with gray-ish stripes, hair down to midback and…blonde hair at the ends? "Okay, I thought Kii and Jinko had weird hair," he said.

Once Xemnas calmed everyone down he stepped into the light next to everyone. "Okay," he said. "New mission; we've got to go to Pride Lands to get the next part of the…thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, one last character until my friend can give me her picture of Zexion's kid (I couldn't think of a look so she's going to think of a look). Vi-Vexen's kid!

And I know the last chapter was very confusing so this is another introducing chapter before I get to the randome stuff in The Pride Lands and Atlantica and Agrabah, ect.

Oh, and by the way; Marluxia is pronounced like this, 'Marloosha'. xD I just learned that today! Crap, now my friends are gonna call me gay. X_X Stupid character picking. Okay, on with the story!

---

Three Days Later

Kit and Lynx stood infront of every member of the Organization for the first time

in years. Lynx may be new…but he was over 18 and needed a name. And Kit turned eighteen yesterday so…let's give them there name.

Everyone was in the common room on those big chairs. Xigbar and Lynx made it to where the kids could levitate above the ground so no one had to share chairs.

Xemnas sighed and looked at Lynx, staring at him with bright orange eyes.

"You," he said. "You are The Sarcastic Swordman."

Kii laughed quietly. "Sarcastic?" she asked. "What does that mean?"

Everyone: O_o

"CRAP," Xemnas mumbled. "Uh…who's the best at sarcasm? Uhh…Axel, you teach her what it means." Kit laughed when Axel went wide eyed. Xemnas HATED it when he had to explain sarcasm.

Once Kii and Axel where gone, Xemnas looked at Kit. "You," he said once more. "Are…"

Hina grinned. "Can't call him The Gracefull Assasin!" she said. "That name's already taken." Xenmas shot her a glare and looked at Kit again.

"You are The Quiet Assasin," He said with a nod. "Very quiet most of the time but aggressive when angered."

"Oh, good name," Fang nodded. "But he's more like The Angered Assasin."

Kit: o_e

"Oh shut up," he mumbled. "I don't need this."

"The Silent Assasin, eh?" Lynx asked. "Not very quiet when angered now are you?"

Kit threw a dager that skimmed the side of Lynx's ear. It dissapeared in the air before anyone could see. Lynx put his hand on his ear.

"Gah! Flower boy made me bleed!" Lynx winned but soon began to laugh. "Okay, okay, I'll stop."

Xemnas sighed and dismissed everyone. "God, only like, 5 more to go…" he said to himself and walked out of the room.

---

"We are the pirates, who don't do anything," Lynx and Shizuko sang.

"We just stay home, and lye around!" Kii sang. "And if you ask us, to do anything…"

"We'll just tell you…"

"We don't do anything!"

Lynx laughed and looked at the people infront of him (Zexion, Axel, and Saix). "Well I've never been to Greenland and I've never been to Denver and I've never buried treasure in St. Louie or St. Paul. And I've never been to Moscow and I've never been to Tampa and I've never been to Boston in the falllll."

"We are the pirates who don't do anything-"

"Okay okay, we get it!" Zexion and Saix shouted. "We get it!"

Shizuko began to laugh and sat down next to Kii. "So, wanna be a pirate?" she asked.

"Yeahh!!!" Kii said. "Let's go to Port Royal!"

It was very quiet.

"Well, I never thought of that…" Axel said and looked at a clock. "We have three weeks to do whatever so…what do you want to do?"

"Beats me," Lynx and Shizuko said.

"Pft, at least we aren't training," Lynx said. "Don't we love training oh so much?"

Everyone shook there heads.

"Xemnas's orders," Zexion said. "He wants Kit to train and everyone else has left on a mission or something so we're stuck here."

Shizuko brushed blonde hair out of her eyes and thought for a moment. "Anyone want to be my…test sub-"

"HELL NO!" Everyone screamed.

Shizuko laughed. "Kidding!" she said and stood up. "Need to go find dad- Vixen and I are waiting for him." When she left, everyone looked at eachother.

"Isn't…Vixen a…reindeer?" Kii asked. "Like…one of santa's?"

Axel nodded. "He's one of Santa's reindeer…heh…Vexen, Vixen…" He began to laugh.

Lynx stood up. "I'm tired…" he mumbled and dissapeared in a black-purple dome.

"Three days later and he already knows the portal…" Zexion sighed. "Why can't you all learn that?!"

"You never teach us," Kii said. "You all are like, 'we don't want you randomly going places' and stuff."

"Yeah bu-"

"Move!" Kit screamed and ran through the room. There was ONE thing that sucked about this room…it had like, 7 doors.

"Why?!" Saix asked. He got his answer when a trail of flower petals flew in behind him, pinning Kit to the ground right infront of the startled Zexion.

Zexion cursed outloud and backed up slowly. "FLOWER ATTACK!" He screamed loud enough for the base to hear. Bright pink flower petals appeared and tried to fight off the red ones. Nothing happened.

"Damn…" Kit said, his voice being muffeled by the floor. "Pinned…again!"

Axel laughed. "Training not going so well, Flower Boy?" he asked.

"Oh shut up Flame Head," Kit mumbled. The flower petals soon floated into the air and disinigrated.

Zexion pulled Kit up and said, "Why aren't you outside where there are Heartless that you can hurt?"

"Maybe there wasn't enough room," Saix mumbled and walked out of the room.

"But Zexi!!" Kit wined. "There're more hiding spots here!"

Zexion rolled his eyes and dropped Kit on the floor.

--

The Next Day

"Okay, since it's no good fighting against your parent who has the same moves as you…" Xemnas said. "You will be fighting against someone else."

The kids nodded.

"Hina and Demyx; Lynx and Axel; Jinko and Marluxia; Fang and Luxord; Kit and Xigbar; Kii and Me. Shizuko and Vexen are no where to be found either…so they aren't in it…"

Kii: =O

"But…" she squeaked. "You're…tall and the leader and I'm eight and like…small…and this ain't fair!" Xemnas rolled his eyes and dissmissed everyone to there designated areas.

Hina and Demyx:

Demyx laughed quietly and summoned his sitar. "Dance, water, dance!" he commanded and began to play quickly. Hina took a step back and summoned her cards. She moved one arm left and the cards moved left, each one hitting a water clone.

Demyx: =/

He put his hand into the air and said, "Water!" Water came crashing down ontop of Hina. She staggered forward and fell to her knees.

"Darn…" She said quietly and suddenly remembered something Luxord taugher her; NEVER play by the rules. She stood up, ignoring the soaked cloak pulling her back down, and said, "Cards!" Four cards appeared behind her, one being X the rest being O's.

"Crap," Demyx mumbled and threw water at one card; missed it by a milla second. He was quickly turned into a card.

"NEVER play by the rules," Hina laughed threw something at Demyx. It made him turn back into a human. "Oh come on! Shizuko has been messing with my cards…" Demyx grinned and summoned more water clones. In just a few seconds Hina was on the ground…fainted like a Pokemon.

Jinko and Marluxia:

Jinko summoned two chakrams. "I think I can beat someone with FLOWERS," he said. Marluxia sighed and shook his head. He summoned his scythe and said, "You first." Jinko grinned the way only Axel can and made a ring of fire.

"We're going to need fire extiguishers after this," Marluxia said to himself and waited. "Is that it?" Jinko rolled his eyes and lifted his weapons so they where level. He threw one at Marluxia and a stream of fire followed it. "Hn, more…weird then Axel's!" Jinko's eyes narrowed but he was only greeted with his own weapon.

"Be that way!" Jinko said and put the chakrams next to eachother after he caught it. Fire spun around them clockwise and a ton of fire disks where soon shot at Marluxia. Marluxia used his scythe to block and sent a cloud of flowers to Jinko. In less then a minute he was on his knees.

Lynx and Axel:

"Alright, time to show me what Xemnas means by, 'The Sarcastic Swordsman'!" Axel said and summoned his chakrams.

"If you want to learn…" Lynx said and summoned to guns. "Nah…I'll use swords," He said when he saw the look on Axel's face. The guns glew purple for a moment and suddenly turned into two swords.

Axel shrugged and began throwing fire at Lynx. Lynx took a step back and ducked/jumped over the high and low fireballs and ran towards Axel. He slid to the side and jumped, landing behind Axel…upside down. "Behind ya!" Axel jumped in surprise and turned around, smacking Lynx in the head with the edge of his chakram.

"Heeyyyy!" Lynx said and fell to the floor, landing head first. "Owwww…."

Axel laughed. "Not so good now, eh?" he asked. Lynx mumbled something and stayed where he was. He was slowly fading, but not the fading you guys are thinking. After fading fully, Lynx appeared above Axel and was about to hit him but he blocked with a chakram. For the next few minutes the loudest sound there was the sound of metal hitting metal.

Kii and Xemnas:

Kii looked at the tall Xemnas and put her hand into the air. A drum (3 inches thick that's hollow) with bells on the side appeared. Xemnas just stood there. "Dance water!" she said and pounded the drum. Music note shaped clones appeared out of no where and turned into Kii clones.

"Hmm…let's see…" Xemnas said and waited until the clones got close.

((Sorry, I'm still trying to figure out Xemnas's weapon so…this battle will not be typed.))

Fang and Luxord:

"Cards!" Luxord commanded. A ton of cards spun around them, the immage on the cards looking like a ticking clock. Fang took a deep breath and ran towards Luxord. Just before he got to him he jumped to the side and attacked one of the cards. The whole circle was broken.

"Life's fun when you have a sword," Fang said and attacked one more card. Luxord stared at him before making the cards dissapear.

"Well, looks like you've got THAT taken care of…" he mumbled. "Let's see if you can do this!" Cards stacked ontop of eachother, creating a tall cilinder around the two. Four cards appeared behind Luxord.

((Yeah…it does down hill from there, sadly.))

Kit and Xigbar:

Kit stared at Xigbar. "So I'm against the half blind pirate…" he said to himself.

"Hey!" Xigbar snapped. "I'm not a pirate!"

"Seriously, you look like a pirate!" Kit said. "Eye patch, scare, yellow eyes- GAH!" His petals formed a bubble around him, blocking MOST of the bullets Xigbar shot. Kit summoned his daggers and connected them at the handles. When he puled them appart they formed a long bar with knives at the ends.

"I am…not a pirate!" Xigbar said and aimed for Kit. A bunch of bullets where shot. Kit held his hand forward and a ton of flower petals attacked them, but the bullets went through.

Yeah…just so I don't have to go through this long explanation…I'll just say Kit lost and The Freeshooter won.

Xemnas looked at the fainted Kii. "I swear it's Pokemon all over…" he said to himself and picked her up. He walked over to Demyx and handed her to him. "Next time she's against Vexen." Demyx nodded and looked at Kii.

Axel grabbed Jinko by the arms and picked him up, lying him on his back. "Apparently you need someone easyer then Flower Boy," he said and sat next to him.

"He wasn't able to beat you, was he?" Xigbar asked. Axel shook his head and watched as Xigbar walked over to Lynx. (He's sitting and leaning against the wall)

Marluxia sighed and moved Kit over next to the wall. After a few moments he looked at Xemnas. "Xemnas, we need to train them ourselves before they fight other people…" he said. "You know…learn there skills."

Xemnas nodded. "That's why I set something up…" he said and walked over to Fang.

Luxord pulled the half fainted Hina off the ground and moved her closer to the wall. "Card and water just don't mix..." he said.

--------

Kii opened her eyes and looked at the ceiling. There was a few musical notes painted on it…She was in Demyx's room. Well…it's also hers…er…you get what I mean. She yawned and rolled to her side, not sure of what was going on. "Dad…?" She asked.

"What?" Demyx asked and walked over. "Heh, you're awake! That's good."

"What's going on?" Kii asked. "All I remember is a flash of light…"

Demyx thought for a moment. "You where fighting Xemnas so he must've did something to you," he said. "No worries! Want to go outside?"

Kii nodded and sat up. "Ow…" Demyx looked at her. "Oh great, what did he do?" Kii shrugged. "My shoulder hurts that's all…"

"Maybe you where using your drum to much…"

"Maybe!" Kii said and jumped off the bed she was on. Her and Demyx walked outside but was attacked by Heartless (or Nobodies…I'm still trying to figure out witch is witch). They, unfourtunatly, where not able to fight them since they didn't get there weapons out in time.

--

"This sucks!" Kit said and grabbed the bars of his small-ish cage. He tried shaking it but only hit Marluxia in the head.

"Hey, calm down!" Marluxia said and rubbed his forhead. "We don't need to die in here!"

"LET US OUT LET US OUT LET US OUT!!!" Hina shouted from her card. Luxord was trying to get the bars to break.

"It's not use," Luxord said. "We're stuck here!"

Axel and Jinko tried to burn down there cage. "OPEN!" The two growled and shot fire at the metal. Nothing happened. Jinko grabbed the bars but stepped backwards. "Darn bars! They burnt me!"

"Oh this ain't good…." Fang panicked. "Swords won't work, fire won't work…"

"Okay…uh….we can get out of here…" Xemnas said and looked at the cages around him. There where like 20 of them. Zexion was in one, then Saix, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Demyx and Kii, Luxord and Hina, him and Fang, Marluxia and Kit, Vexen and Shizuko, Axel and Jinko, Larxene, Xigbar and Lynx, and Roxas.

"Xemnas, how do we get out?" Roxas asked. "Key Blades won't cut through it."

Lynx rolled his eyes and stared at the wall behind his cage. "Just what we need- a hidden person kidnaping us." Xigbar hit him in the head and looked into the middle of the circle of cages.

"Paper can't go through," Zexion said.

"Neither can my weapon," Saix informed.

Lexaeus stayed quiet.

"My weapons can't go through either," Xaldin said. "Not even then I try hard…"

"Water won't do anything," Demyx and Kii said.

"Cards don't do anything either…"

"Don't think flowers can do anything…"

"Ice only freezes the bars."

"Fire does nothing."

"Lighting doesn't do anything…"

"Swords and guns don't work,"

"And Keyblades don't do anything…"

Suddenly, standing in the middle, were four hooded people.

The talles stepped forward. "Alright," he said and looked at Xemnas and Fang. "Witch one of you halfway destroyed Ansem's Study?"

Shinuko looked at Lynx who was looking at the floor. 'CRAP,' she thought and looked at Vexen. 'Dad's gonna KILL me…if that kid doesn't get me first…'

"If you don't tell us we will get Donald, Goofy, and Merlin to come kill you once and for all…"

**Please Review!**

**Yeah…I told a few people that something special was going to happen…alright it's the next chapter. ^^' My hands hurt right now, I have a really bad headache, and multitasking can become REALLY confusing!  
**

**Uh…yeah…I need to ask you guys something…**

**I'm choosing one person's OC to put in here. Having so many characters of my own is also really confusing. So- if you want yours in- **_**message**_** me. I'll choose a randome one to be one of the four hooded people.**


	3. Chapter 3

Shinzu: I do not own anything. All made ups except for Rya belong to me. =]

Thanks, xRockxMetalxBbyx9, for sending in your character!

XXXXXXXXX

"Oh just let them out," A female said and steped up next to the tall boy. "They're gonna find a way out anyway."

The tall one looked at the girl and shook his head. "No," he said. "We will keep them here untill we get the truth." The girl sighed and pulled off her hood revealing a pale faced, white haired girl with grey-green eyes.

"I'll get the truth out of them if you just let ME do it," The girl hissed. "I don't need your foolish-ness."

"But…come on, you've gotta let us out!" Kii and Demyx wimpered. "We can't-"

"Quiet!" The girl snapped. She held her hand out and a Keyblade appeared 1 inch away from Demyx's face. Demyx went wide eyed and scooted farther back in the cage. "That's better." Her Keyblade dissapeared and she went back to talking to the other three.

The smallest one moved forward and said, "Rya, it will be easer if we do it together," he said. His sister walked up next to him. "Yes, Rya, we need to do it together."

Rya clenched her fists in anger and said, "No, I will do it myself. Well, at least with Roku. Leave!" The two small ones backed up, hands in the air innocently, and dissapeared through a Keyshaped door.

The last one nodded and pulled off his hood, revealing white hair also.

"Riku…?" Roxas asked. "But…no, you can't be…"

The boy shook his head and looked at Roxas. "Close, but not close enough," he said. He snapped his fingers and the locks on the cages dissapeared. They grew four legs and threw the Organization XIII out of them.

"Oooowwww…" The kids groaned when there parents landed on them. Each one got onto there hands and knees and threw there parents off.

"Stand," Rya commanded. Riku lifted his hand into the air and dust flew around them, forcing them to stand up side by side. Rya paced infront of them with Roku behind. "Now," she continued. "Two of you have destroyed Ansem's study. Who was there four days ago?"

No one rose there hands. "I said, who was there four days ago?!" Rya hissed. Kii, Jinko, Fang, Lynx, and Shizuko raised there hands.

'What…?' Kit thought. 'It was only four of us there…not six…'

'But I thought only four went!' Kii thought to herself.

'Don't kill us…' Jinko prayed silently.

"Someone didn't raise there hands…" Roku said quietly. Rya's Keyblade appeared. She didn't care at the moment. She knew someone was lying and it wouldn't be good! She stepped forward and looked at Kit, raising her Keyblade into the air. "Aren't YOU the other one?"

Silence.

Rya's grip on the handle tightened and she brought it down, hitting Kit hard in the head. And, unfourtunatly, that was enough force to…kill someone. Kit went wide eyed and the dust around him dissapeared. He fell to his knees, slowly fading.

"Kit!" Marluxia gasped and reached forward. Pink and red flower petals appeared.

"No!" Hina cried quietly and tried to move.

Just before Kit faded fully, he said something: "I'll…come…when…need….me…."

"Wha…?" Roku asked.

"Forget it," Rya said and withdrew her keyblade. "We're leaving. We can come back later." She pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Everything in the room started glowing purple, even the now fading flower petals. "You will not be able to escape, at all. If you summon your weapons, your fate will be the same as the kid with pink hair."

Roku stepped backwards and dissapeared through a Keyhole door, soon followed by Rya.

When they where gone, everyone except Marluxia sighed with releife.

"Kit…can't be gone!" Kii said. "He promised to help me with my training and he was like a brother!"

Roxas looked at the now empty area that Kit was standing in. "Oh please…" he said quietly. "Don't let this be the beginning to a killing spree…"

Something no one noticed with the shadow by the wall. It belonged to no one and slowly pealed off the wall. Still no one noticed. Was this a new type of Heartless or a new creature?

"Well…he lived to prove half of his name…" Axel said. "The Silent Assasin…"

"Didn't live long enough to prove the rest of his name…" Zexion said and slowly blinked. "Something's here…"

Everyone looked around.

"You sure?" Saix asked. "There's nothing here at all."

Zexion opened his eyes and looked around.

"Zexion, there's nothing here," Xaldin said. "You must be scenting things again."

"Forget it…" Zexion mumbled.

Xemnas and Fang where over sitting ontop of one of the cages, talking.

"How are we going to get out of here…?" Fang asked. "Kill them when they come back?"

"Yes, that's exactly what we're going to do…" Xemnas said.

--

"I want my dictionary!" Zexion wined.

"Don't worry…" Jinko mumbled. "I brought one." He held his hands out and a large dictionary appeared. He handed it to Zexion and watched as he walked over to a cage and sat near it.

"Since when did YOU bring dictionaries?!" Axel asked.

"For situations like this," Jinko replied. "And hey, it's not a weapon so we aren't going to die!"

"True," Lynx said. "At least we aren't going to die. I'd rather live a few more years!"

"I'd rather be in the Pride Lands then this hellhole!" Shizuko hissed to herself and sat on the ground. "SO boring here."

"Yes, I agree," Vexen said. "Hell, I'd rather be a freaking reindeer!"

Lynx rolled his eyes.

"Got any 6's?" Hina asked.

Luxord mumbled something and threw a card at Hina. "Take the darn thing…"

"Any 5's?"

"Hah! Go fish," Luxord said happily.

"Wait- what?!" Hina asked.

Luxord: :-(

"Alright, fork 'em over," he said and held out his hand. Hina sighed sadly and held her hand over Luxord's. Her hand went flat and 7 cards landed on Luxord's hand. The cards where cheat cards. Whatever cards the oponent had the cards would show.

"But you cheat too!" Hina said.

Silence.

"SHUT UP OVER THERE!" Zexion snapped. ((I think the Organization's gone a bit crazy.)) "I'm on word Crack so you better shut up so I can get this thing read!"

Hina laughed quietly. "Witch Crack?" she asked.

"I thought there was only one crack," Kii said. "You know like cracks in the walls and cracks in the sidewalk."

"Heh…" Hina and Zexion mumbled in unison.

"Never mind!" Hina said.

"Heh, yeah, uh…there's only ONE crack!" Zexion said, smiling nervously.

Demyx walked over to Kii and said, "Don't believe anything they say!" Kii nodded and sat down in a corner of the room.

"Whew, that was close," Hina sighed.

"Yes, very close," Zexion agreed.

Ne, nothing to say for Lexaeus. =(

Saix took a deep breath and looked at the scean infront of him. There was reading, card playing, talking banging on cages, and many, many more things.

---

With Rya, Roku and the other two:

"Since when where YOU aggressive?!" Roku asked. "For the years I've known you, you've been sorta calm!"

"Yes, you have," Ryuu said and took off his hood. "You've been calm since you killed the pink haired guy!" The blonde haired kid was right. Since he could remember, Rya had been a nice calm person.

Rya sighed and turned around. "I've been like this- oh!" She inturupted her own question when a Heartless walked out of the shadows. "Niki!" The Heartless ran up to her and made a purring sound when she pet him.

Everyone: =O

"What the heck is that?!" Yuri shreiked and hid behind Roku.

"What does it look like, smart one?" Rya asked and picked up the little Heartless. "He's my PET."

"You can't have a Heartless for a pet!" Ryuu snapped. "It's our enemy!"

Rya turned around. "Says you," She said quietly and took a deep breath. Niki jumped out of her arms as she summoned a Keyblade. She turned around and jumped forward, aiming at Ryuu, but was only blocked by his Keyblade.

"Why did you do it?!" Ryuu asked and sent Rya skidding backwards.

"Things aren't always as they seem…." Rya said and ran down the street of Twilight Town with Niki in her arms.

O.o

"I think we just lost her…" Roku said.

"You really are slow, aren't you?" Yuri asked. "Nothing like Riku now are you?"

"No, he's not," Ryuu said.

---

Jinko was trembling. "I need fire…" he said in a possesed voice. "I need MUSIC!!" =.=

Axel walked over and sat next to him. "Don't worry," he said. "When the four come again we'll get them!"

"So we've played…Crazy Eights, Slap Jack, War, Go Fish, and just about every other card game we can think of except Poker…" Hina mumbled to herself. "Like…ten times!"

"This is so boring…" Luxord mumbled. He was leaning against the wall while sitting Indian style. "If they don't bring food or water soon I'm busting out of this place!"

"Oh, we'll help!" Xaldin said and raised a hand. He looked over at saw Lexaeus not doing anything and used his other hand to lift one of Lexaeus's.

"Wait…we will?" Lexaeus asked.

"Yes, we will!" Xaldin said. "Even if it kills us!"

Lexaeus: O__O

"WHAT?!" he asked. "I'm SO not dying!"

"Will you guys shut up over there?!" Zexion snapped for like, the 10th time in the 3 hours they where there. "I'm TRYING to read!"

"This is more annoying then the 3D Version of Hanah Montana…" Fang and Saix wined. "And SHE'S the most ANOYING thing in the world!"

Everyone went quiet.

"And, is Larxene awake?" Saix asked.

"No, she's been asleep since we got put into the cages basicly," Kii replied. She leaned against Demyx and quickly fell asleep. Demyx messed around with her hair and said, "I agree with Xaldin! We will get out of here if it kills us!"

"Hey!" Xemnas snapped. "No suicidals! It would be nice to have to ALIVE!"

"Try telling that to someone who's awake," Axel said. Hina and Luxord, Lynx and Xigbar, Marluxia, Larxene, and Vexen and Shizuko where all asleep by that time.

"Oh…"

"And…someone's already gone…and it was half suicidal so…there ya' have it," Axel finished.

---

Rya laughed quietly and put Niki on the table infront of her. "We'll destroy those Nobodies for sure!" she said and began eating her sea salt icecream (or whatever you call it. xD)) "I've got my Keyblade, my favorite pet in the whole world…Nothing can crush this moment."

**=/ I hope I got Rya right. And I just had an immage in my head with her having a Heartless with her! Hope that's okay too.**

**Please Review!**

**. This story is going REALLY slow at the moment. It's caused by my writers block, me being back at myself about Kit's death, and me looking at other fanfictions to see if I got Lexaeus right.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day:

Hina and Zexion both began to hit the wall with there hands. "OPEN!!" they screamed. "It won't open…" Hina squeaked. "No…I guess not…" Zexion mumbled.

"Good luck trying," Axel said. "Without weapons we can't get out of here."

"Maybe there's a secret password," Shizuko suggested. "It makes sence."

"No, the girl used a remote," Xigbar said. "It would be impossible."

"Kill me now," Hina and Zexion said in unison. "KILL ME!"

"Sorry, no use in doing that," Shizuko said. "Because if we kill you, we'll be killed."

Hina crossed her arms and said, "I HATE your logic…" She suddenly screamed and fell to the ground. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Luxord walked over and pulled Hina to her feet. "Dude, what the heck is going on?" He asked her.

"Hey- no! This is mine!" Zexion snapped and held the dictionary over his head. "Shoo!"

Fang: -_-'

"Something odd is hapening….." he said.

"No, nothing odds happening," Xemnas said. "Can't you see it?" Fang shook his head. The second Xemnas walked forward everyone froze in place.

"It's gone," Zexion mumbled and put the dictionary down. "Thank god."

"What was it?!" Fang asked. "I didn't see anything!"

"Neither did I," Shizuko said. "Nothing."

Zexion, Hina, and Xemnas looked at eachother. "New Heartless," they said in unison.

"That's new," Marluxia mumbled.

"Oh my god… HE SPEAKS!" Lynx said. "Flower Boy SPEAKS!"

--

"Time to go, Niki," Rya said and stood up. She had been sitting in Twilight Town for the night in an area that people rarely went. Niki made a purring sound again and chased after Rya as she walked down the street. A few moments later, a keyhole shaped door appeared.

The two walked in and appeared just in time to hear someone say, 'Flower Boy SPEAKS!'

"Oh, witch flower boy?" Rya asked. "Dead one of alive one?"

Most people jumped in surprise but some looked over at Rya.

"ATTACK!!" Axel screamed.

Shizuko summoned a sheild that was almost as big as her, Jinko summoned chakrams, Hina summoned a few cards, Lynx got his swords, Kii summoned her drum, and Fang summoned his sword.

"Oh, so I'm getting attacked by what…20 of you?" Rya asked. She looked around and saw a shadow on the wall; Niki. The second she looked back she was met with a fire ball, followed by ice. "What the-" She summoned her Keyblade and sent the fire and ice back.

"Let's gooo!" Axel said. He and Jinko formed a flame circle and threw a ton of fire. "Had enough yet?"

Rya ran forward and hit Axel in the side with the Keyblade. He flinched but at the same time Jinko hit Rya with a chakram. Heartless. Heartless everywhere!

"I think this is what she ment by us dieing," Shizuko said and blocked an attack from a Heartless. Her and Vexen where standing back to back with there sheild up.

"Yes, I agree," Lynx said and sliced a Heartless in half while Xigbar shot a bunch. "Can we use a portal?"

"Been there, tried that," Marluxia said and pinned a few against the wall. "Portals are….no use with this barrier around the walls."

Kii pounded her drum to a special song she made up and water crashed down from the ceiling. "Oh come on, keep to the beat!" she wined as water came down on ever beat. Heartless where thrown up into the air, some where crushed under the heavy water and some managed to get away alive. Demyx came up behind her and played the same song on his sitar. Together they wiped out half the Heartless.

Fang used his sword to hit a few of the Heartless but they kept coming back. Xemnas suddenly came up and destroyed them all, leaving an empty space. "Coming after the leader's son, eh?" he mumbled. "Very nice."

The…battle lasted for a while.

"GO GO GO!" Axel yelled. He had Rya pinned against the wall. "I think I hit the button to the remote that in her pocket!"

Saix threw a Heartless halfway across the room and watched as a portal appeared. "Guys- go!"

---

"That sucked," Fang mumbled and walked out of the portal. "Having to fight millions of Heartless."

"I think the girl has controll over Heartless…" Axel said and walked in. Saix came after everyone else and closed the portal before Rya could get in.

"It would make sence," Zexion said. "I thought only certain people could controll Heartless…"

Xemnas sighed. "Let me think about it…" he said and walked down the hall. "I have a really bad fealing that she _does_ controll them…"

---

Two days later:

Hina looked around and make a 'sh' sound. She quietly went up the stairs, Jinko and Kii behind her. Once they got up they heard the older one's talking (The ones with anOrg. Name).

"I don't see why we can't just kill her."

"If we kill her we wount be able to figure anything out about her now will we? Well, we know she weilds a Keyblade like Roxas, but has controll over Heartless."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Oh come on! I say we get Roxas to talk to her or some-"

"Are you wako, Axel?! I may know about Keyblade's but she has enough power to finish us off if we let her!"

"Calm down Roxas! That might be what we have to do."

Jinko looked at Hina with a look that said 'OMG'. Hina sighed and looked at Kii who was mesmerized.

"You guys do realize we have younger kids, right? Three of them are outside the door."

Everyone in the room went silent.

"CRAP!" Hina hissed quietly and began to run down the hall.

"Oh my gosh!" Kii gasped as the door opened. Axel and Roxas looked out.

"Uh…Hi, bye!" Jinko said and ran down the hall quickly catching up with Hina and Kii. "RUN!!!!"

At the end of the hall, Fang was waiting for them to come back. When he heard faint footsteps he threw a ball onto the ground and a portal appeared. Kudos, Vexen. "Come on!" he said and ran through when everyone got there.

A colorfull area… Floating….

"T-that was close…" Kii said and dropped to her knees. Hina was already on the back, panting.

"At least…dad wasn't there…" Hina panted. "I'd be toast!"

"We would have been toast if dad had gotten to us!" Jinko said. "Literaly!"

Fang flinched when he heard a purring sound. A bunch of Heartless materialized out of no where and began to walk towards them. They looked sort of like T-Rexes, but there arms where long and they didn't have a dino head. "Oh my god…"

"What?" Hina asked and sat up. She looked around and saw only one. "It's only ONE Hear- Holy freak!"

Jinko summoned chakrams for like, the tenth time that day and threw a flaming one at a Heartless. "Hey, I got…" In stead of it dissapearing, it blew up and two appeared.

"It MULTIPLIES?!" Fang mumbled. "It's a freaking rabbit!"

Kii laughed and looked around. "How do we get out?!" she asked. Fang shrugged and ran to one side of the collorfull room thing.

While he ran, about 10 Heartless ran over and tackled him to the ground, each one growling. "Get off!" he screamed and tried to push them off.

Hina turned them into cards but in less then 10 seconds they where out and attacking Hina.

"Go. A. Way!" Jinko hissed and smacked them all in the head. He was soon on the ground with a Heartless on his chest. "Hey!"

"This ain't good…" Kii wined. "My hand hurts to much right now for a drum!" Heartless cornered her, all of them forming a circle. One made a long gurgling sound and walked forward.

A huge gust of went flew by, black dust forming a tall cloaked figure. It had a black hood on so you couldn't see its face and its cloak was as black as the night sky. No faded gray, gray, white, nothing. A black scythe was resting on his shoulder, hand holding it down by the end so it didn't fall. And when I say black, I say black- blade and all.

"Go," it said in a commanding voice. Obvoisly 'it' was a 'he'.

One made a fake laughing noise and ran forward, but the first thing he met was the blade of the scythe. "I said LEAVE." All the Heartless that where attacking Fang, Hina, and Jinko stopped what they where doing and ran over to the person.

"Kkkkkkkk…" They hissed in unison and soon began to de-materialize.

Kii looked around, not sure of what to do. "Who are you…?" she heard Fang say.

"I can't tell just yet…" The person said quietly. "You'll see….soon." Another gust of wind flew by, making the person dissapear with the wind (like, he turned into dust). Sadly, at that _exact_ moment, Demyx appeared.

"Dad!" Kii screamed and ran to him. Demyx stared at her then hugged her. "What's going on? I heard voices all the way from the kitchen!"

Hina grinned sheepishly and said, "We where attacked…."

"By Heartless," Fang finished. "There where like 100 of 'em."

"And I should believe that?" Demyx asked. "Wouldn't you still be fighting?"

"Uhhhhhh….."

"Thought so…" Demyx said and looked around. "So what really happened?" He looked down at Kii and noticed that she looked scared and… sad at the same time. "What's wrong?"

Kii looked away and said, "Someone helped us. He looked sorta like the Grim Reaper…Hood, scythe, black cloak…"

"She's right," Jinko said and rubbed a cut on his forhead. "He came and said something and then the Heartless dissapeared."

"Well, let's tell Saix about it…" Demyx said. "Or Xemnas."

----

Niki made a sad purring sound and walked over to fainted Rya. "Kuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr…" He said. He sat next to her (it looks like a dog) and looked at her. Her hand moved, but that was it.


	5. Axel's Christmas

Shinzu: This is just some random Christmas chapter! I hope you enjoy! This will be fun because I'm listening to my favorite song- He Mele No Lilo!

Sorry, Kit ain't in this. =/ I think he's in it to much. But hey, people make characters that seem a lot like them selves.

I have to say, I'm getting better at getting EVERYONE into the chapter.

---

**Axel's Christmas**

Axel stared at Xemnas. He blew fluff out of his face and said, "WHY do I have to do this?"

Xemnas was smiling, trying to hold in his laughter. "You're bet…better at this," he said. "And hey, don't you like cookies?"

Hina burst into laughter. Her hand nearly fell into her mashed potatoes but Luxord swipped it out of the way. "Hi…Saxel!" she laughed. Jinko was red with embarassment (hey, his dad's in a really weird costume right now) but was laughing a lot, and Fang was holding it in as well as he could.

"Santa!!" Hina teased. "I want a deck of cards for Christmas!"

Axel: X__X

"SANTA!!!" Lynx laughed. "I want a pirate hat for Christmas!"

Xemnas took a deep breath and said, "Hey, who else is supposed to ruin Christmas?"

Everyone calmed down as Xemnas continued. "And besides, the grown ups are going to be turned into Reindeer while the kids will be elves."

The whole ROOM went quiet. Even the CRICKET didn't even come out.

"Vexen, Shizuko, I trust you with this," Xemnas said and walked out of the kitchen when he was fnished.

Vexen and Shizuko nodded in unison. The 17 year old stood up and said, "Alright, The original Organization stand on one side of the table. There kids get to the opposite side."

After much yelling, cursing, and crashing later, everyone had a potion in there hands.

"Well… I don't think Lynx will change much…" Vexen said. "He's already got the pointy ears- you freaking vampire elf thing. But everyone else, you'll have to live with it."

Vexen and Shizuko lead everyone outside and waited for everyone to drink the potion. "Oh come on!" Shizuko said when no one did. "It's simple science! All it has is Reindeer DNA and apple juice!"

--

Axel walked outside and almost fell to the floor laughing. There where 11 reindeer a few feet away. They where all black but there eyes, and underfur where different colors- Marluxia's eyes where blue and his underside was pink; Zexion's eyes where a pretty shade of blue (sorry had to say that! They are just SO pretty!) with a purple-ish underisde; and I think you can get it from there.

"I'm stuck with…" Axel began but trailed off. Hugging the Demyx reindeer was Kii. She had pointy ears and an elf costume. Demyx made a wimpering sound and looked around. "OMG."

A 2 foot tall Jinko ran behind Axel and hid behind him. "DAAADD!!! The taller kids are teasing me!" he wined. "Especialy Hina!"

Xemnas sighed and walked back into the building. "I'll leave this to you!"

Axel: O.o

"You serious?!" he called but got no answere. The small-ish kids all lined up but the other members ran off in different directions. "No! Wait! GET THE HELL BACK HERE NOW YOU GOD FORSAKEN DEER!!!!"

The elves ran after each reindeer. Once Hina found Luxord, she grabbed his neck and was lifted into the air. "I am NO not happy," Luxord said to Hina.

"Tell me about it," Hina replied.

Zexion looked back before he jumped into the air and saw Jinko. He stopped and right as Jinko wrapped his arms around his neck, he lept into the air and ran over to where Luxord was. "Thank the Lord we don't have bells."

"Thank the Lord," The other three said in unison.

Demyx and Kii soon showed up, then Fang and Saix, then Lynx and Xigbar. After a while Shizuko and Vexen came.

"Can't believe I was talked into doing this," Vexen mumbled. "Might as well change my name from Vexen to Vixen! (Trust me, I make that mistake A LOT. I name the reindeer and my familie's like, 'There's no Vexen)"

"You don't have too!" Elf Shizuko said. "Now what are we going to do? I heard that Xaldin was coming but everyone else ran in some other direction!"

The deer looked at eachother. "Who's head ef?" they asked.

"Lynx," The elfs- except Lynx- said in unison.

Xigbar shook his head and looked around. "Okay, we'll be safe for a while," he said and began to run (or…fly? o.O) off in some random direction.

"Wait up!" Saix snapped and ran (flew) after Xigbar. Pretty soon everyone was in a race to somewhere when Xaldin sped by unexpected. He spun around and jumped forward, stopping everyone.

"Hey," he said. "I say we go to Christmas Town. Pretend to be Santa's reindeer and when he's not looking-"

"AHHH!!!!" Everyone screamed and quickly backed up. Xladin blinked and turned around, trembling at the same time. Standing behind them was Axel on the Lexaeus reindeer. He was holding up a rolled up rope with bells on it and he was grinning the way only he can.

"GO GO GO!" Axel said and Lexaeus ran (flew) forward.

"RUN!!!" Xaldin screamed and suddenly sped past them again. Hina wrapped her arms around Luxord's neck as he ran off right behind Xaldin. "Come on!" Luxord said in his Brittish (Is it Brittish?) way and continued.

"I swear!" Zexion said and kept pace with Luxord. "If you look in the dictionary for the word 'Insane' you'll find Axel and if you look at 'crazy' you'll see Vexen and Shizuko!"

"Yes, I agree!" Xigbar panted and ran forward. "And if you look at 'heavy' you'll see Lynx!"

Everyone broke into laughter at Lynx's expression (O_ ) but continued running.

Oddly enough, Demyx hadn't said anything. Well… he was panting pretty badly at the moment. Kii was talking to him, encouraging him to go on and soon they caught up with the others.

"AH HA!" Axel said. Lexaeus floated up infront of everyone and began to run in circles around them. In literaly seconds each one had all the reindeer stuff strapped to them (bells and all that crap).

"NNNNOOOOO!!!!!" Demyx, Luxord, Zexion, and Xigbar screamed.

Saix and Xalding where nearing tears while Vexen just sighed and stood there.

Fang whispered something to Saix who nodded and ran in circles around Axel. Fang got the bells off of Saix and tied them around Axel, binding him tightly. "That's what you get for trying to use us!" he said.

Axel sighed and said, "Xemnas's orders…"

"Like I care!' Fang said and brushed silvery hair out of his eyes. "Honestly I'd rather be in Lilo and Stitche's world right now!"

--

Well, in the end Axel managed to get everyone in bells. They where lined up in two rows; first up- Xaldin and Lexaeas; second- Marluxia and Vexen; third- Saix and Zexion; fourth- Larxene and Luxord; and at the very top was Roxas.

"I don't wanna be Rudolph!" Roxas wined.

"Oh Roxas, you're MY Rudolph- Better then any Rudolph out there!" Axel said and threw a few bags at the elves who where all- sadly- inside a sleigh. "God, why can't Xemnas do this?!"

Fang sighed, fealing like he was the ONLY one that understood Xemnas. "Dad can't," he said. "He is a bit…scared of Santa and he HATES elves and reindeer."

Silence.

"Never thought of it like that…." Axel mumbled and sat at the front seat. "Alright, we've gotta go to Christmas Town now." Now was the part he HATED. "Go Xalding, Lexaeus, Maluxia and Vexen! Go Saix, Zexion, Larxene and Luxord! And most of all…Go ROXAS!"

There was a bit of screaming when the Organization accualy got the sleigh into the air, but after a while it stopped.

Hina was hugging the side of the sleigh, holding on tight. "God they're going fast!" she said quietly. Lynx put a hand on her shoulder and said, "They can go A LOT faster when Axel is the Leader. But- sadly- he's always forced to be Santa."

"I can't believe this!" Zexion shouted over the wind. "Third year we where forced into doing this!"

"We didn't have to!" Luxord said and looked down. They where accualy going pretty fast; they where already hitting snow withing the next twenty minutes. "We went along with it! Honestly I never thought the potion would work!"

"I heard that!" Vexen and Shizuko shouted.

---

Pretty soon they landed on a hill far away from the accual town.

"Now let's make this a Christmas everyone will remember as… Axel's Christmas!" Axel said and jumped out of the sleigh. The deer stomped one of there hooves but Axel ignored it.

Axel walked forward, laughing quietly, and made a fire circle around him. He made lines and curves and just about everything untill people (elves) from the village started gethering outside to see what was going on.

Hina and Jinko grinned and pulled a box out from the sleigh. Kii jumped out and helped them with the boxes, and when everything was set they opened them. Black ordaments where inside and each person grabbed like, ten. Together the little elves ran through the village, pinning a black ordament on each of the elves hat. They covered the trees, the houses, the merry-go-round, and the presents. Elves where startles, some scared, and some had absalutly no freaking clue on what was going on.

"CCRRAAPP!" Lynx hissed and froze in place. Santa was standing infront of them all.

"Bad elves, eh?" he asked and walked forward. "You don't look like the elves I normaly see…"

Fang gulped and looked at Kii.

"Oh, we are!" she said. "Santa, we're helping you decorate for tomorrow! This place is SO plain without these!" Kii held up one and did her cute look. "Santa, pleaaassseee?!"

Santa sighed and waved his hand. "Alright," he said and backed up back into his house. Kii glanced at Axel who was just now finishing up with his fire. She waved a hand and smiled, then frowned. "Let's get outta here," she said and ran up the hill. Axel looked over at them and nodded, soon jumping into his sleigh. Kii didn't get into the sleigh- she ran over to Demyx and wrapped her arms around his neck. Demyx nodded and waited for Axel.

Once everyone was ready, Axel said, "GO!" and everyone lept into the air. There was a tad bit more screaming but it stopped again very soon.

Down below, everyone saw what Axel made. WAY deep in the snow, so deep it hit the GROUND, there where words. 'Have a…FIREY Christmas!' with a large chakram picture around it.

Roxas laughed and said, "So, wanting to turn snowy Christmas into firey Christmas?"

Everyone laughed and tried to ignore the loud-ish sounds of the bells, wind, and talking.

**Merry Christmas! – From Organization and Kids **

…It sucks. -_-' Hey, last night I had a dream of the Organization being forced into being Reindeer!

This is my Christmas present from me to you!


	6. Chapter 6

Shinzu: Bwahaha! Attack of the Heartless!! xD Hey, you'd think Heartless would turn on the Organization, right? So yeah, LOTS of Heartless!

And I can't wait for my friend to give me Zexion's kids looks!

And yes, this is one pairing that would never, ever, ever, ever, ever happen. xDDD

God, I'm going to have so much fun with this….

--

Niki sat next to Rya for ages, literaly thinking it had been a lifetime. She barely moved and that made him a bit sad. "Kkkyyyyyyaaaaaa….." He purred softly and looked at Rya. She was moving! Niki stood up and quietly walked over, not sure of what was going to happen.

"Niki…?" Rya asked and opened her eyes. She now looked at the roof through narrow eyes. Niki made a happy gurgling sound and sat by Rya. She pet him on the head and sat up. "Woah….head rush…"

"Kkk…!" Niki said. He pointed to the wall where a large scratch was. "Kkkkkk!"

Rya nodded. "It's… a fire burn…" she said and stood up and walked over to it. A second Heartless walked out and 'kuuurrred' something to Niki. Niki nodded and ran over to the burn, touching it with a clawed paw (or whatever Heartless hands are xD). He faded into the shadows and dissapeared. "Wha..?"

The second Heartless walked up and held a chain in the air. It was an odd chain. It was long enough to be a necklace but it was a chain necklace. On it there where two small metal cards, two small-ish metal flower petals, two small metal swords crossed (like corss bones) and two metal ice shards. "What's this?" Rya asked and took it. She looked at it for a while, not knowing whose it was. "This is one odd chain necklace. Who would have two of each thing on here? And I thought most people… had the Keyblade mark (you know- the crown thing)."

The Heartless shrugged and faded away into nothing.

---

Xemnas sighed in annoyance and looked at the kids infront of him. "Okay, explain…again…" He said. How could something looking like the Grim Reaper appear out of no where?! 'This mistery will never be solved at this rate…'

Kii frowned and looked at Xemnas. "We TOLD you," she said. "We where attacked by multiplying Heartless, then this person who looked like the Grim Reaper appeared, and then he stoped them, and then he dissapeared!"

"And then, and then, and then," Jinko teased. Hina elbowed him hard in the side and hissed, "She's 8!" Jiko hissed in pain and stepped back.

Kii looked at the ground. "We aren't kidding," she said. "It really happened! Watch, I'll show you!"

"How can you do that?" Xemnas asked.

"Remember, our powers are more unique then our parents," Kii said and summoned her drum. She beat it for a few moments and then a music note appeared. It changed into a tall-ish person with a scythe- it looked exactly like the explanation on the other page exept it was blue because you know…water.

Xemnas stared at it for a moment. "How…" he said but trailed off. "It DOES look like the Grim…"

"What if this is like… Harry Potter? You know like… in Prisoner of Askaban it said that the Grim with a sign of death or something…" Fang said. "What if it's true here?"

"Why would it help you, then?" Xemnas asked. He sighed and fell silent for a moment. "Dissmissed."

The kids nodded and ran out of the room quickly, not wanting to face the wrath of Xemnas.

--

When Luxord and Hina challenge you to a game of Go Fish, Slap Jack, Crazy Eights, or anything like that…RUN. For all we know they can have those cheating cards from a few chapters ago or they are plain evil when it comes to playing cards.

"Cheater!" Demyx and Kii accused when the Luxord and Hina won in Go Fish. "SO cheating!"

Hina sighed and held a card up. "It's a normal deck of cards," she said and turned it around. Two appeared and when she turned it around, four appeared. "See, all normal."

"Untill you mess with them," Marluxia said and looked at his… pile. There where only 2 cards that where matched.

Luxord shook his head and said, "She didn't mess with them. It's like that magic magicians do!"

"God I hate magicians!" Fang said. "They never tell you there tricks!"

"Dude that's the point," Hina said. "They can't tell you there tricks! If they do you'll go around telling and everyone will know how to do it!"

"GET THOSE DOGS!!!!!!"

Everyone jumped in surprise and looked out the door in time to see Lexaeus, Vexen, Shizuko, and Xaldin chasing a pack of…pink dogs.

"What the hell?!" Luxord asked. Xaldin stopped chasing when they got to the end of the hall and looked around.

"I'll get those damned mutated dogs!" He said and summoned his…lances? (I think that's what they are. -_-'''' I can never seem to remember the freaking weapons!) He lept forward and threw a bunch at them, missing them by an inch.

"DIIIEEE!!!" Lexaeus said and summoned his…what ever the hell it's called. He ran after the dogs, trying to hit them.

Shizuko summoned her sheild and ran towards the dogs, sheild bashing them as she ran by. Once she got to the end of the hall she froze the dogs with her ice powers…but…there was no ice. "There! You freaking god fosaken DOGS!"

Vexen stopped next to Shizuko and looked at the dogs. "Mutate dogs, X. Turn them pink, O."

Xaldin took a deep breath and withdrew his lances. "Kill the damned dogs," he said. "Get Xigbar and Lynx to shoot them, get Saix to go berserk on them- DO SOMETHING!"

"Is Xaldin afraid of a few dogs?" Shizuko and Vexen said teasingly.

"A few?!" Lexaeus said. "There's like, 30!" He began to count the dogs. "Okay, 20, but I was close!"

"Ten off," a boy said. "That's pretty far." A small kid walked out of the shadows. He had purple-ish hair- his bangs where off to the side covering his right eye. But…his hair was sort of styled like Larxene's.

"And who are you?" Shizuko asked. "You look like Zexion…"

The wall behind him glew black/purple and suddenly the kid was pulled through. "Hey!" The kid snapped and ran back outside.

"Get back here!" Zexion and Larxene shouted and jumped out.

"Hide me!" The small kid said and hid behind Shizuko and Vexen (hey, they had sheilds.).

Luxord, Marluxia, Damyx, Kii, Fang, and Hina walked down the hall to see what had happened in the 10 minutes they where gone. When they got to the other side they saw frozen dogs, and just about half of the Organization.

"What the heck is going on?" Marluxia asked.

"Zian," Zexion mumbled and walked over to the hiding kid. Larxene pushed Shizuko and Vexen out of the way, making them hit the wall, and lifted the kid up by the back of the cloak.

"Who is that?" Demyx and Kii asked. "I never saw him before!"

Larxene and Zexion looked at eachother, then the blue eyed kid. "Uh…"

"He looks new," Hina said. "But he looks like Zexion…no, Larxene…wait…I'm confused!" Luxord put a hand on her shoulder. "Trust me," he said. "I am too…"

There was a sudden portal and Xemnas walked out. "Explain!" he snapped.

Everyone looked at eachother and the group that just got there backed up with there hands innocently in the air. "We take no part in this!" they said.

Xemnas nodded and looked at everyone else.

"They made mutated dogs!" Xaldin said and pointed to Vexen and Shizuko. Vexen pulled Shizuko to her feet.

"Yeah, but a new kid appeared out of no where!" Shizuko and Vexen said and pointed to the kid. The kid grinned and waved, telling them that he was at least 10.

"Now let me go," the kid said and Larxene dropped him, making him land face first.

"Be nice to Zian," Zexion mumbled and pulled the kid up.

Xemnas sighed in annoyance. "Oivey," he mumbled and walked over to one of the dogs. "You know what, everyone get to the chair room!"

"The wha?" Zian asked.

Larxene smacked her forhead.

--

Xemnas looked at Zian (who was standing infront of him) and then Zexion and Larxene. "Explain why he looks like you…" he commanded.

"He looks like both of them," Xigbar mumbled.

Lynx was going to say something but it didn't come out.

Zian mumbled something to himself and said, "Don't ask me- ask them." He pointed to Larxene and Zexion.

"I am!" Xemnas said. "Now shush, all of you! Now, explain!"

"This is all your fault," Larxene whispered to the short one next to her.

"Shut up," Zexion whispered back and said, "Well uh…there's a good explaination for that…"

"Then explain!" Xemnas said for the third time.

"Okay, he's our kid," Zexion said quietly.

"What?"

"He's our kid…" Zexion said louder. "There, are you happy now?"

Axel held in his laughter and said, "A shrimpy guy and a tall person… That's so totally messed up!"

Zexion and Larxene threw a bunch rocks (don't ask) at Axel. "Shut up!" they said in unison and threw more.

"Axel getting pelted by rocks," Marluxia said. "My dreams have come true."

Axel: o_e

He put his hood on and jumped down, but the rocks fell and instead hit him on the head.

"Dad, are you afraid of rocks?" Jinko asked.

"It seems like it," Zian said, his voice perfectly matching Jinko's.

"Am not!" Axel shouted from the ground and walked out.

Silence.

"Dude, he can coppy people's voices?!" Hina asked.

"Of course I can," Zian said, coppying Hina's british-like voice perfectly.

"I'm scared…" Hina whispered.

"Controll your kid!" Xemnas snapped.

"Controll your kid!" Zian teased.

"How old is this freak?!" Lynx asked but got hit in the head with a rock. "Okay, I must protect my eyes."

Xigbar rolled his eyes and mumbled something to himself.

"And for your infromation," Zian said in /his/ voice. "I'm 9."

Zexian and Larxene stayed silent the whole time.

"Now we have a person who can controll voices," Xaldin said. "What next- a blue monster alien coming from no where?!"

"No," Zian coppied. "No aliens are coming."

"So he can coppy voices perfectly?" Luxord asked. "Dude, all he has to do is changed his looks and he can be anyone in the world!"

"That's the point!" Zexion and Zian said.

"My head hurts…" Fang said quietly and rubbed his forhead. "So many things going on…"

"Mine too," Xemnas said.

--

The next day:

"Do you have a weapon?" Kii asked. "Mine's a drum!"

"Kunai," Zian replied. "Just kunai and a book…"

"How is a book going to be used as a weapon?" Jinko asked. "It can be destroyed easily."

"I cannot," Zian said in Jinko's voice.

He said something in a foreign language and a book the sise of a dictionary appeared. When he opened it, everyone moved closer and saw that the words where in a foreign language. Zian began to say something from the book and suddenly Jinko was thrown against the wall.

"Oh my gosh, that is so cool!" Hina said. "I've got cards."

Jinko rubbed the back of his head and sat there for a moment. "Alright wise guy!" he said and stood up. He summoned his chakrams and threw a ton of fire at Zian. Zian began to recite something odd and suddenly a large bubbled formed around him.

Zian cursed out loud when the bubbled dissapeared. "Crap! I don't have enough power!" he said and tried to get away from the fire. He ran across the room but the fire followed him.

The fire was getting nearer…

Axel appeared out of no where and grabbed the chakrams away from Jinko. Zexion- sadly- was on the complete other side of the room. Marluxia sent petals, but they disinigrated 2 inches from the fire and what Larxene did didn't help.

"Your kid has anger management issues," Marluxia said and watched as Zexion went to the other side of the room. He was almost there now but something else was there.

It was the Reaper guy they had heard about. Just this time, he didn't have a scythe.

"Omg, he's back!" Kii said and jumped up. She would have used water to put it out, but her water doesn't work.

A black bubbled formed around Zian while the Reaper guy built a wall of black dust. A gust of win set the dust towards the fire, instantly putting it out. The bubble around Zian dissapeared when he fell to the floor, trembling.

The Reaper fell to his knees and looked at Zian. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Zian said, copying the Reaper's voice. "The…fire…almost got me…" Reaper nodded and pulled Zian up into a standing position and walked with him over to the confused Zexion.

Zian ran up and hugged Zexion, happy that there was no fire.

The Reaper began to fade in his dust again when Kii asked, "Who are you?" The one word he managed to say was, 'Rekio'.

Axel and Jinko had left the room at the time so they didn't get to see Rekio or hear his name.

"Rekio?" Zexion asked. "His scent is sorta familiar…"

"I don't care…" Zian said. "As long as I'm not toast right now, I don't care…"

Hina blinked and rubber her eyes. "Ahhhh! My head hurts so much!" she said and fell to her knees.


	7. Filler

Shinzu: The real chapter is… coming soon. Right now I really wanted to type this aaannnddd… yeah, I'm still thinking of a few things for the next chapter. And hey, I need a break from the serious stuff.

Kit IS in this because… I want him too. –Smiles- Please be aware that Kit is… er… dead in the real story so… yeah, I hope you understand… -Sits in emo corner-

I do not own SERVED although it's my favorite comic evar.

And this is like, two stories in one chapter. =D

--

Once again- or… for the first time- there was peace in the Castle that Never Was. It probably helped knowing that the kids where all locked inside the computer room with like, 1000 locks on the outside- Kudos Xaldin. The only one that /can/ open the locks is Xaldin… so… yeah.

"It's quiet in here," Larxene said. "Too quiet."

"I think its fine," Zexion said and continued reading his book.

Axel raised his hand. "I agree with Larxene!" he said. "It's WAY to quiet!"

"It's fine in here!" Xemnas said. "The kids are locked up in the attic/Computer room so… ENJOY IT!"

--

"Find anything good on DeviantART?" Hina asked and opened one eye. Her and just about everyone where asleep on beanbags… inside the computer room.

"Nah, not yet…" Kit yawned and clicked through Organization Pictures. "But I can just say this; I'm scarred for life…"

"Yaoi?" Lynx asked.

Kii sat up. "What's yaoi?" she asked.

Everyone: O_o

"Uhhhhh….n-nothing of importance!" Lynx said.

Kii shrugged and leaned back in her beanbag.

Fang, Jinko, Zian, and Shizuko hadn't woken up… I guess it's a miracle to them.

"Hey, what's this?" Kit asked and looked at the screen.

"What's what?" Lynx asked back and walked over. "Huh…SERVED?"

"Wwwwhhhaaaaa?! My dad is NOT a rapeist!" Kit shouted.

"Whhaaa?" Fang asked. "What's going on?"

Kit and Lynx began to explain the… comic to them.

Hina looked at the screen. "Heh, at least they got dad right…" she said. "Well… the British part… Hey, he doesn't have rum…"

Lynx was now sitting Indian style. "Dad is… Vexen's lawyer…?"

Kit mumbled something and took out a walketalke. "HEY!" he said through it. "I'm sending something to your computers!"

---

Zexion nearly fell off his chair in surprise. "Marluxia, you're kid has gone crazy!" he said and retrieve his book.

"He's not crazy," Marluxia said. "Just…loud and bossy."

"Just like you," Xaldin said and pulled a large black sticker out of no where. He put it on part of his chair and reacher through, soon pulling out a laptop. (xD Sorry, I had to do it! ) "Alright, what's all this about something being sent to our computers?"

Everyone coppied him, all of them soon having there laptop.

"What's SERVED?" Xigbar asked.

"Beats me…" Zexion said and began to read it.

Marluxia: X_X

"Those LIARS!" he shouted at the computer.

Vexen- for once- had no comment. "You… huh…"

Lexaeus laughed to himself. "Rapeist," he said to Marluxia.

"Shut up!" Marluxia wined.

"Pansy?" Xigbar asked. "I should have thought of that sooner. Ha! Ninja Poof!"

"That's so not right," Luxord mumbled. "I never get drunk."

"Well, apparent- Hey! I'm the judge!" Larxene laughed.

Sadly, they where all reading at different speeds.

"I'm not THAT short," Zexion mumbled.

"HA!" Axel laughed, reading a part where he was the witness. "God this is funny. PANSY!"

"Marluxia, your reputation is going down the drain right now," Roxas commented.

"Oh shut up," Marluxia mumbled.

Luxord: X_x

"Okay…" he said. "Xigbar, you have a problem with the wo-"

"OBJECTION!" Xigbar snapped.

"Oh GOD! It's giving him ideas!" Xemnas sighed.

--

Now everyone was awake, only because they heard lots of talking down below in that large freaking chair room.

"Heh…" Lynx laughed (There's like, 20 computers) and clicked 'next' on the comic. "OBJECTION!"

--

"CRAP!" Xemnas mumbled. "Now LYNX is saying it!"

--

Zian was just about finished reading it, but got confused at some parts… And sadly no one would tell him what some words ment. "," he said to himself.

"Oivey," Hina mumbled. "Lynx, your dad's SUCKS at being a lawyer."

"HE KILLED AXEL?!?!?" Jinko gasped. T_T "Not right…"

"Saix-Puppy!" Kii laughed. "Dad…what's wrong with you? He's not handsome he's ADORABLE!"

--

"Saix-Puppy!" Demyx said happily.

Saix: O_O "I'm outta here…" he said and jumped down from the chair.

Demyx: T-T

"But Saix- Puppy!" he said.

"Oh give it up," Xaldin said and pressed the next button. "How come I'M always the one being the cook?"

"You look like one," Larxene observed.

"Yes, he does accualy," Vexen said, finaly finishing the comic.

"Let those kids out!" Xemnas said. "I can't take it! They are grounded from the computer room!"

Xaldin nodded and dissapeared in a portal.

--

Everyone jumped in surprise when they heard a bunch of scratching on the door.

"Who is that…?" Fang asked.

"I don't know…" Hina and Kit said in unison.

"It's Xaldin!" Kii said and jumped up from her chair. "He's letting us out!" The second she said that the door opened to reveal Xaldin.

"Yes it's me," Xaldin said. "Now hurry up and get out; Xemnas wants to see you."

All: O_o

"CRAP," They said in unison and walked out of the room.

"This is BAD," Shizuko mumbled.

Once they got to the chair room, everyone was doing something different. Marluxia was in the emo corner, Zexion was mumbling to himself about the whole sounding like a 5 year old (in the comic), Xaldin was talking to himself, and I think you get it from there.

"Alright, witch one of you found that stupid comic?" Xemnas asked.

"It has to be one of you older kids," Zexion said.

'Oh no oh no…' Kit thought. "Uhhhh…me…"

---

In the end, Kit and Marluxia where thrown into a room that was surrounded by bars (like the one Kairi was in in number 2), Xemnas had duck taped Lynx and Xigbar's mouths shut, Zexion was sent to anger management class (don't ask), Vexen and Shizuko where sent to there rooms, and… you get it from there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay, what would you do if you where only permitted to 5 rooms (Kitchen, your room, chair room, common room, training room) inside a CASTLE? Would you just stay with those rooms and be nice little boys and girls?

HELL NO.

When you're in a castle you break the rules! Go into rooms you aren't supposed to, right? Well, why don't you try telling that to our little… friends over here.

"No," Kit said. "I do not want to explore!"

"But Kiiittt!" Hina wined. "You've been here for 18 years and have only seen 5 rooms? You've gotta explore! Lynx explores."

"Well, Lynx is a pirate's son," Kit said. "And pirates always break the rules!"

Hina looked at the ground. "Yeah, I guess your right," she said and snapped her fingers. Kit cursed when he was suddenly forced into a card.

"FINE FINE!" he snapped. "Just get me out!"

Hina grinned and let him out of the cards. "Let's go!" She said in her crazy British way and ran down the hall. Kit sighed and ran down the hall, barely catching up to her.

The two ran down to the end of the hall and looked around. "Woah…"

"What room is this?" Hina asked.

"I've heard about it," Kit said. "Proof of Existance…"

"Jeez, this place is like a graveyard!" Hina mumbled and walked over to one of the large stones. "The Savaged Nymph…"

"That's Larxene," Kit said and jumped up when he heard running from down the hall. "Oh, it's you."

"Yes it's me," Zian said in Kit's voice. "Anyway, why are you in this room? Xemnas's orders where not to come in here!"

Kit and Hina looked at eachother. "We wanted to," they said in unison.

"Well, I was forced to come," Kit mumbled.

Zian shrugged. "Yeah uh… what is this room?" he asked.

"I think it's called Proof of Existance," Kit said. Zian ran up the little ramp in the middle of the room and looked at one of the stones.

"The Freeshooter," he said and ran to the one across from it. "The Whirlwind Lancer…"

"The Gracefull Assassin!" Hina said. "The Gambler of Fate…"

"These are the Org. names Xemnas gave everyone," Kit said.

"How come this one has like, black stuff all over it?" Zian asked and motioned for everyone to come over. "It says The Cloaked Scheamer, but there's no picture or anything…"

It was silent for a moment.

"Zexion," Kit said quietly. "It's just like the Kingdom Hearts 2 game. And on Wikipedia… it said that because no one knew what Zexion's weapon was… they destroyed the gravestone…"

Zian blinked and looked at the one next to him. "There's like, 13 here," he said. "All of them are blue…"

"Yeah, I guess that means no one died," Hina said. "Because you know… graveyard lookin' place."

"KIT! HINA! ZIAN!"

The three of them looked at eachother.

"GET OUT HERE NOW!"

"Let's go," Kit said and ran out of the room. Hina and Zian quickly followed, not sure of what was going to happen.

--

Xemnas paced around infront of the three when they got to his room. "And why would you go around exploring?" he asked. "I told you- those rooms are off limits!"

"Her idea," Kit said and stepped to the side while pointing to Hina.

"MY idea?!" Hina snapped. "You're the one that agreed!"

Zian sighed. "I just went because I heard them walking down the hallway," he said. "So blame them."

Xemnas stepped in between the two argueing teens and said, "Witch one of you started it?"

"Started what?"

"Witch one of you came up with the idea!" Xemnas snapped, quickly loosing patience.

"Hina!" Kit said. "She trapped me in a card and forced me to go!"

"LUXORD! MARLUXIA!" Xemnas yelled.

Hina and Kit covered there ears. At the same time Zian stepped to the side and two portals appeared.

"What?" Luxord asked and stepped through the portal.

"What happened this time?" Marluxia asked when he was out of the portal.

Xemnas pushed Hina and Kit forward. "They went into the Proof of Existance," he said. "Decided to explore."

"What, Lynx does it!" Hina said when she saw Luxord glare at her.

"Lynx is like, 21," Luxord said. "He has the right to..."

Kit frowned and looked at the ground. "I don't see why we can't look around," he said. "We live in the freaking castle! People who pla- wait…."

"What?" Marluxia asked.

"You know, the game's castle looks exactly like our castle…" Kit said. "How did the people know what it looked like?"

Zian laughed and said, "Maybe the Heartless are betraying us."

Xemnas looked around. "That might be it…" he said and looked at everyone. "Leave, I need to think."

Luxord and Marluxia nodded. Luxord grabbed Hina and Zian by the wrists and dragged them through a portal while Marluxia dragged Kit through a different portal.

--

"Lynx, let me see tha game controller," Fang said after receiving a message from his father and walked up to Lynx. "I need to check on something."

"What for?" Lynx asked and continued fighting the game's Luxord.

Fang sighed. "Xemnas's orders," he said. Lynx mumbled something to himself and threw the controller to Fang. Luxord had beaten him…for like, the 100th time in a row. Fang sat in a chair next to Lynx and moved the little Sora.

"I don't see why you need to play it," Lynx said.

"Well, look at this," Fang said and walked down one hallway to where the Xigbar fight took place. "This room is exactly like the middle room of the castle…"

"Dude your right!" Lynx said and looked at the screen closly. "Full detail too!"

Fang nodded and walked up to the Proof of Existance. "This room is full detail too- even Zexion's gravestone is right!" he said.

"So…what are you trying to say?" Lynx asked.

"The Heartless are betraying us," Fang said. "That or somehow the people who created the game got something into the castle."

It was quiet for a few moments untill Lynx said, "Heartless are betraying us…"

**Rofl! BAD Heartless, BAD! **

**Hope you enjoyed your filler chapter. 8D**

…**Yeah, I've got nothing else. The next chapter will come in 1-5 years. JK! It will be here between 1-5 DAYS. xD**


	8. Chapter 8

Shinzu: **=/ I DO realize that the reaper is mentioned/typed a lot in this fanfiction. If I DO want to continue I MUST have him in there or each chapter will be the same and nothing good happens. I cannot tell you more or else the story will be ruined- but let me tell you- you will be very surprised with the amount on Fantasy you see in this. For Christmas I got a book called 'How to Draw Fantasy Characters' and was instantly fansinated. So- that explains some of this. Also- I will put in ( )'s something like 'A lot like –inseart scean-. That's because I FAIL at the discribing level and my vocabulary is VERY limited at the moment (I'm brain dead, high on chocolate, and I have a HUGE headache).**

"Alright," Xemnas said and paced back and forth infront of Fang. "You are getting older and you can't just survive with a sword." He stopped and looked at Fang. "You need nobodys." Nobodys walked out of portals on the ground and stalked over to Xemnas, eyes glowing frighteningly.

"Heh…nice…dogs…" Fang said and backed up, one arm folded infront of him defencivly. "But…I don't thing…glowing eyes are…a good sign…"

Xemnas sighed and waved his hand dismisivly. Most of the Nobodys dissapeared but when they left one more came. This type was an…odd type. It was snow white with a gray Org. XIII mark on its face; the spikes on his back where curved and pointed opposite of its antena; and it had a longish tail. To finish it off there was a tattered cloth wrapped around its neck like a scarf. (Basicly like the Nobody…thing Roxas faught when he went into that weird relm place)

"How's this?" Xemnas asked. Fang gulped and looked up at the Nobody that towered above him.

"Hn…it's…amusing…" he said. "What does it do?"

Xemnas looked up and the Nobody as it stood up on its hind legs. His hands glew and two swords appeared, large and pointy.

"Dude! This could PWN those Keyblades!" Fang said and brushed hair out of his face. The Nobody's swords dissapeared and he landed back on all four legs, his height being at LEAST 12 feet tall.

"Well," Xemnas said. "That's not all it can do." The Nobody ran forward, grabbed Fang with its tail –Fang letting out a surprised scream- and placed him on his back. Fang went wide eyed and grabbed the long scarf, making sure he wouldn't fall off.

"What the heck?!" Fang asked. "Is this supposed to happen?!"

Xemnas nodded. "Get up on its head," he said. "And don't worry- you won't turn into a flower."

Fang stared at Xemnas, confused, but nodded after a while. "Right," he said and crawled up to its head. "I didn't think this was Marly's anyway…"

"Sure," Xemnas said and rolled his eyes. He watched as Fang sat down on its head. Nobody began to walk around- sorta like a horse- and soon stopped. The mark on its face began to glow and the scearnery changed; A huge black area with specks of purple dust floating around. The floor they where standing on changed from pure white to scattered collors of red, blue, green, white, and light purple. ((Aka- the dimension where Roxas ended up when Namine said, 'Roxas, Use the Keyblade!' ))

"Hey!" Someone shouted. "It's not like I was DOING something!"

Fang jumped in surprise at the familiar voice; Marluxia. "I have no clue what the hell's going on," he said. "So don't yell at me."

Marluxia stood up from his kneeling possition and looked at the creature that now towered above him. "Oh joy," he said. "I thought this was hell when we showed this to Kit!"

"Heh…well, this time this creature obeys," Xemnas said, shivering at the memories of Kit learning to controll a Nobody. "And I trained it myself so there should be no troubles…this time…"

Marluxia sheilded his eyes from the brightness of the Nobody and said, "I already talked Luxord into teaching Hina herself. Axel and Vexen screamed no before I could finish."

Xemnas sighed. "Alright," he said. "Summon your…flying flower Nobody and let's get this overwith!"

'MARLUXIA!!!'

'XEMNAS!!!'

'Calm down Hina…Luxord's comin'…Dad! I think this is Namine's fault!'

The three looked around while the Nobody crouched down and let Fang slide off his head. It nodded slightly and dissapeared in a ninja-poof, letting the area changed back to normal.

Xemnas walked over to the door and opened it. "What's going on?!" he shouted. Marluxia and Fang ran up beind him.

"Xemnas!" Xaldin said. "Someone or something is messing with Hina's mind. Same thing happened to Jinko!"

"What?!" Xemnas asked and walked out of the room. He followed the sound of many voices and met up with Luxord. "Luxord what's going on in there?"

"I don't know," Luxord replied and continued to walk down the hall. "I just got a message that Hina and Jinko went on rampage."

"Rampag?! Oh boy…THIS will be fun," Xemnas mumbled and opened the door to one room. Inside the room, an…elf (?!) had Hina up against the wall and had his hands on her shoulders, each time Hina moved, making nothing happen. Zian had an opened book on his lap and was reciting different foreign words.

The elf was a sight to see. It has long ears (literaly longer then Saix's or Xigbar's) and messy pink hair with red at the tips (its hair is spiked in different directions- NOT like Axel's). There where red tribal marks that looked like fangs that went from the ear to just under the eyes…but its clothes where just a long black cloak.

It leaned forward and whispered something to mumbling Hina. "Shhh," he said and turned to look at Xemnas/Luxord/everyone that was by the door with ocean blue eyes. "Luxord!"

Luxord stared back at the elf and walked over to his daughter and the elf. "What's happened?" he asked.

The elf sighed and pulled away from Hina, letting her drop to her knees. "Namine," he said and closed his eyes. "Namine has…been messing with something important- something that I cannot tell you about yet." He heard Marluxia curse quietly and continued. "If she keeps messing with it, everything will be screwed up in your world and they will truly become Heartless."

Luxord pulled Hina up and looked at her. Her normaly bright green eyes where a dark, slimey green with purple around the pupil. The elf took that chance to look at Marluxia again and dissapeared in a gust of wind like a hand full of dirt that a kid threw into the wind.

Zexion pushed his way into the room (poor shorty. =( I know how he feals- having to push past the really tall people) and walked over to Zian. He grabbed him by the hood and pulled him to his feet. "Zian," he said and looked at Hina. "What have you been doing?"

Zian let out a choking sound and, when Zexion dropped him to the ground, said, "Namine has…found something important. When she came in here it effected Hina so I decided to protect her."

"Alright," Xemnas said and pushed everyone out except for Marluxia, Axel, a possesed Jinko, and the ones that where dealing with the other kids. "Out!"

Luxord carried Hina over to the others that Xemnas let stay in the room and set her on the ground. "Apparently Zian has some effect on her," he said.

Zian rubbed his neck and said something in his foreing language. Hina opened her eyes and the dark, slimy green and purples in her eyes began to fade away, reavealing the normal emerald green. Zian's voice got quieter as Zexion continued to say the words. Once he got quiet Zian came in again and said more.

"It won't last for long," Zexion said and walked over to one of the windows. It had become night, the full moon high in the sky. "She is now cursed like a werewolf…er…Saix. Every time the moon is full in the sky Hina and Jinko will go werewolf…er…crazy…uh…berserk..."

"Just what we need…" Xemnas sighed. "More Saix's…"

---

"That…elf…" Zexion said to himself and sat on his bed.

"What about that elf?" Zian asked and sat on his bed. "He seemed like an ordinary elf."

Zexion shook his head. "Not that…" he said. "His scent…it was oddly familiar…"

"How can it be familiar?" Lerxene asked and messed around with her kunai. "Each person only has ONE scent…I thought…"

"Each one HAS a different scent," Zexion said. "But- let's say…Jinko and Axel where next to eachother. I wouldn't be able to tell them appart because there scents are so…" Zexion looked at his door.

"What?" Larxene and Zian asked.

--

"Dad, did you hear that?" Kii asked Demyx. "I heard something weird run by the door!"

Demyx shrugged. "No," he said. "Or did you have your headphones on again?"

Kii shook her head. "Nnnooo!" she said. "I heard a…swoosh by the door!"

Demyx sighed and walked over to the door. "There's nothing out there," he said and looked outside. "See?" Kii walked over next to Demyx and looked outside. "There he is!" she said and pointed down the hall.

The two saw Larxene, Zian, and Zexion look outside, too, only to hear Zian say, 'I see him!'.

Kii blinked and watched as a black figure strode down the hallway, almost completely blending in with the dark grays of the dim lighted hallway. 'What is he doing?' she asked and walked out of the room. Demyx shook his head and pulled Kii back into the room, not enjoying this one bit.

"Kii, you're worse then Zexion," He said. "Hearing AND seeing things is NOT a good sign! You need to sleep! It's WAY past your bed time!"

--

"Everyone," Xemnas said and stood infront of the grouped Organization members the next morning. Everyone was there except for Kit (he's dead anyway), Hina and Luxord, and Axel and Jinko. "Instead of waiting another week and a half, we will be going to the Pride Lands now."

"Xemnas," Demyx said. "Are we going to be turned into lions?"

"Would you rather be a merman?" Xemnas asked. Demyx shook his head and shut up. "Anyway…Only half of us will be going for the mission and the other half of you are going to a new world I opened up."

Lynx raised his hand. "And who is going where?" he asked.

Xemnas frowned for a few moments and said, "Demyx, Kii, Marluxia, Larxene, Zian, Xaldin, and Lexaeus…you're going to Lilo and Stitch's world (I KNOW it's not a world, but it's a FANFICION). The rest of you are coming with me to the Pride Lands."

Demyx, Kii, Marluxia, Larxene, Zian, Xaldin, and Lexaeus nodded and a portal appeared behind them all.

The rest moved over next to Xemnas and a portal appeared behind them.

"See you all soon," Xemnas said and dissapeared through the portal.

**Dx I KNOW it's short but it's New Years Eve and I'm half asleep because of the freaking sleep-eggynog my uncle made. Well, I hope you enjoyed. =/ The elf's name will soon be revealed…in the next chapter (the chapter that I've been DIEING to type)…so…BE HAPPY! x-x **


	9. Chapter 9

Shinzu: I TOTALLY believe that one day we will see real Kingdom Hearts characters running around. xD Okay, here's my explanation on why I think that: We all know that you can summon Stitch in Kingdom Hearts 2, right? Well, he had to have come from some world, right? He came from…Hawaii! And if Hawaii is an island of the real world…There's a total possability that we see them! =D =D

And you guys won't mind if I create a little alien, right?

And sadly…I can totally see the Organzation getting OWND by Stitch in a battle.

In Lilo and Stitche's world (Aka: Hawaii), the seven people chosen for the mission sat on boxes inside an alley way (if there IS alleyways). They didn't change very much- they still had the cloak and everything, they where now just in Lilo and Stitch world!

"Okay, we need to find Lilo and steal the little blue alien," Marluxia read off the small-ish paper he had in his hands. "That sounds easy…"

"Psh, says the guy who nearly got PWND at Castle Oblivion," Larxene said and looked out from the alleyway, completely amazed and what was going on.

Zian and Kii sighed. "Are we going or what?" they asked.

"That's a lie!" Marluxia accused. "Sora just had…better cards then me!" Demyx sighed and dragged Marluxia and Larxene out from inside the Alleyway. He let out a scream of surprise, though, when a large-ish blue-green (Same color as Larxene's eyes) creature sped past them. "Put your hood on!" Marluxia hissed. Demyx nodded and quickly pulled his hood on as a small girl and alien ran by.

Zian looked around with wide eyes and pulled his hood on, not caring if the antena-like strands of hair where smooshed. "Mom, what the heck was that?" He asked and ran up to Larxene.

"I-I don't know…" Larxene said and looked down the road.

"After it!" Lexaeus said and began to run down the road.

"What he said!" Marluxia said and ran after Lexaeus, half dragging Demyx.

"Whhaaaaaaa?!" Kii gasped. "Wait up!" She pulled the two strings to make her over-sized hood stay on and began to run down the road. Zian was close behind, making sure Xaldin was coming. Literaly the whole town (or is it city?) stopped what they where doing when a large dragon-ish creature high in the air flew past them.

"Xaldin that is NOT fair!" Marluxia and Larxene shouted up to him.

Xaldin laughed quietly and looked down. "Not fair, eh?" he asked. "You people are SO slow!" Xaldin's creature turned back into its lances as he jumped off and landed on a roof top. He quickly grabbed them all and jumped backwards when Stitch began climbing up the wall (eh, it's Xaldin's turn anyway).

"Get him, Stitch!" Lilo called from down below. "I'll get the experamen!" Stitch looked down and nodded, continueing up the wall a few moments later, Lilo running off to get the experament that flew by the Org. XIII members.

"Go Xaldin!" Zian and Kii cheered. "You can defete the little alien!"

"Guys, you're looking at the guy who got beaten by Bell," Demyx said. "Now if he was beaten by a PRINCESS, then we have a problem when it comes to aliens…"

Kii pouted. "They sent the wrong people!" she cried out. "You all where beaten by the WEAKEST of people!"

Marluxia looked at Demyx. "Now where have we heard that?" he asked, refering to the 'sent the wrong people' sentence. Demyx shrugged and watched Xaldin fight Stitch. Marluxia rolled his eyes and looked at Xalin.

"Go…away you little pest!" Xaldin snapped and jabbed a lance forward. Stitch laughed his crazy laugh and grabbed the end of it with all for paws, easily jerking it away from him.

--

Niki and Rya looked at the screen that showed Xemnas's gang. She saw two white lions with grey-black manes; a pale blonde lion (same color mane) with a pale blonde lioness next to him (teenage size); a silver-y lion with a silvery-blue mane; two brown lions with spikey red manes (one lion has half a mane- teenage); a pale grey lion with half of a purple mane over his eye; and two yellow-gray lions- one a lioness. There was also a blonde lion with a dirty-blone mane that stood up in spikes.

"Heh," Rya said and moved the screen to the left. The small Heartless army (about 30 Heartless) that was behind her all ran forward and looked at it with glowing yellow eyes. "Get them." They sank into the ground, leaving Rya in the large circular room. "I have to thank Ansem," She continued and pet Niki on the head. "He's the one that left the hidden file."

Niki made a purring sound and looked at the screen ones more. He held up the necklace that he found (with all those metal pieces) and looked at each lion as they walked on. "Kkkkk," he purred quietly and pointed to the swords and then the white lions.

"I think that's Xigbar and Lynx…" Rya said to herself and looked at the necklace. "One or the other." Niki nodded and handed it back to Rya, jumped down, and walked over to the door. He began scratching it, meaning he wanted out. Why he didn't portal was a mistery to everyone but hey- he just wanted out! Rya walked over and opened the door, watching as Niki ran out.

The small dog-like Heartless ran down the hall and jumped into the air, tackling down a black creature that blended in with the walls.

"Hey…!" The person snapped and tried to push the Heartless off but the sharp claws dug into his skin. "What do you want?!" Niki put his face close to the hood and purred- more like hissed- and sat triumphantly on the person's chest.

"So," Rya said and walked up to the person with her Keyblade. "You've come back?" She used her Keyblade and knocked off the person hood, reavealing the elf that Xemnas had seen. "I thought you where having fun being your brothers little aid."

The elf grunted and his pointy ears seemed to droop like a guilty dog's. "Technicaly," he said and tried to push Niki off once more. "My 'brother' is now dead. And honestly; I AM my brother."

"What?" Rya asked, suddenly confused. "How can you be YOUR brother?" Niki scratched the side of his head in confusion.

"My name isn't Rekio…" The elf said as his ears, hair, and skin began to glow a bit. After a few moments, Niki was now sitting on a teen that looked a lot like Marluxia. "It's Kit."

Rya jumped backwards as black dust began to fly everywhere. "Wh-what's going on?!" she asked and hit the sharp (yes sharp) dust with her Keyblade. Niki hissed loudly and jumped into a black portal, dissapearing into the wall. "Stop it!" In that time, Kit jumped up and summoned his black scythe.

"You won't win this time!" Kit said and swung the scythe so the blade barely touched Rya's neck. While she was stunned for a moment, Kit jumped forward, grabbed the girl and jumped through a black portal that he created.

The two dissapeared and reappeared inside a pure white room with pillars along the walls and different patterns on the floors. Sitting in the corner was an older Namine holding a sketch-pad like always. There where no windows, lights, only a few doors, and a large block in the middle. Kit leaned forward and whispered, "Know where we are?" Rya shook her head as Kit's scythe dissapeared into black dust and stepped back.

"Go ahead," Kit said and waved his hand dissmisivly. "Try to hit me." Rya's eyes narrowed as she ran forward, Keyblade sheithed (or is it unsheithed?). When she got closer she hit Kit, but the attack only bounced off.

"W-what?!" Rya asked and looked at her Keyblade. She tried to hit Kit more times but, once again, they kept bouncing off. "What did you do?!"

Kit laughed out loud and looked at Rya. "You are in Castle Oblivion," he said and dissapeared in a cloud of dust, making the dust hit Rya and go past her. He reformed oppisite of where he started out and held up a card. "You see, I've been going around collecting cards- the only item that will allow you to use your Keyblade."

"I thought this place was dead!" Rya snapped and withdrew her Keyblade. "It has been deserted for years and many, many doors have been locked by the Keyblade bearer!"

Kit laughed again and looked at the card. "Well, life is all fine and dandy when your companion is a Key Bearer," he said. "Roxas helped me out here (witch is why he hasn't been in the story much) and unlucked all but one door."

Rya stared at Kit, trying to see what exactly was on the card. "And witch door would that be?" she asked and continued staring at the card.

"Well," Kit said and held up his other hand. A portal appeared and three silver Nobody that looked a bit like a lion with flowers as the mane, appeared. Each one had someone on there back. "Why don't you ask your friends here?" The Nobodies dropped the three on the ground and pulled off the ropes that made it to where they wheren't able to talk.

Roku, Ryuu, and Yuri all tried to pull off the ropes that bound there hands and legs but apparently nothing happened.

"What did you do to us?!" Roku asked, white hair stained a light gray because of the Heartless. "Let us out!"

"YEAH!" Ryuu screamed and tried to wiggle free.

Kit shook his head and threw the card a Rya. "You and your friends have two years- I repeat- TWO years to get through this castle," he said when Rya caught the card.

"We aren't her friends!" Yuri snapped. "She was a liar the whole time! A traitor!"

"Now aren't we the one to talk," Kit said devilishly and stepped backwards. "Each time you hit you opponent one card will be taken from your pile. If you kill your opponent you get there card and if you re-charge your cards it will take longer and longer each time." The Fighter Nobodies and Kit all dissapeared in dust and left the four former friends sitting there, each one reviewing what he had said in there heads.

---

"This SUCCCKKKSS!" Lynx winned and sat down, stopping the others from moving on. He blew a strand of his grey-black mane out of his hair and looked around.

"Oh, would you rather be a lynx, Lynx?" Xigbar asked and pushed Lynx forward. Lynx shook his head and continued on without argueing.

Axel carried a dazed lion lion cub (more of a teenager lion) on his back and panted. He looked up at the sky, tongue out, and said, "It's hot out here!" Jinko nodded in agreement.

Xemnas and Fang sign in unison, both fealing eachothers pain. Must be tough to watch over over 13 complete Nobodies, but even more tougher when they where all lions! They where at the front of the group, Vexen and Shizuko coming next. Right behind them where Roxas and Zexion, then Lynx and Xigbar, Luxord and Hina, then Axel and Jinko.

"Oi-vey," Zexion said and stalked forward. "It IS hot out here…"

"Alright!" Xemnas said and stopped moving, stopping everyone else, too. "Sit, circle, now!"

Everyone- afraid of what might happen- gathered around in a circle, Xemnas and Fang in the middle. Xemnas began speaking; telling all of them to shut the hell up and walk! If they didn't get to Pride Rock they'd NEVER be able to get Namine OR heal Jinko and Hina!

---

"Fork it over!" Marluxia snapped and held out his hand. Lilo stepped back, a large, green furry China-Dragon-like creature in her arms. "We need it, Lilo."

"N-NO!" Lilo said as Lexaeus lifted her into the air. "You're not having Freen!"

Marluxia and Lexaeus began to laugh. "You NAMED the thing?" Marluxia asked. "And you named it FREEN?!"

Lilo nodded and looked up at the building next to her. Stitch and Xaldin where still in battle, Xaldin getting totally PWNED. So far, the Organization was having on hell of a time down in Hawaii.

"Freen is our's!" Zian said in Lilo's voice as Gantu stomped by, ignoring the small kid (to Gantu he must be an ant!). "You can't have her!" Gantu's hands clenched into fists as he turned and looked down at Zian.

"Shut up you little annoying freak," he said. "I need to gt exparement 629!"

Zian frowned and nodded. "Fine, go!" he squeaked. "Just don't come cryin' to me when Hamsterveil starts yellin' at you!" Gantu rolled his eyes and continued through the town, suddenly jumping when he heard Hamsterveil's voice.

"Heeyyy, why can't IIIIII catch the annoying little exparement?" Zian said, grinning at Gantu's reaction.

"W-well," Gantu began, not even turning around. "Y-you're in space far away locked u-up in jail! I can get him no problem!"

Zian laughed to himself and continued, "Get him no problem, eh? Have you realized yet that there about 7 other people trying to catch exparement 629?"

"Zian, stop it!" Zexion said and ran over. He grabbed the small boy at the waist and stepped backwards, diving behind a wall. "We don't know who he is! And there's a ton of rat-like things running around here- most likely his doing!" Zian gulped and looked out from behind the wall. Zexion was right- there WHERE rat-like things running around!

They all stood up on there hind legs and looked around, quickly running off again after Gantu.

Up with Xaldin and Stitch:

"Let go!" Xaldin wined and pulled his lance away from Stitch. Stitch laughed in his evil way and pulled it back, quickly letting go of it. Xaldin stumbled backwards and shook his head, quickly regaining balance. "Be that way!" His lances all formed a large dragon-ish creature. Xaldin jumped on and guided it around, forcing it to hit Stitch.

"Stitch! FREEN!" Lilo called out when Stitch fell off the roof and Freen flew out of her arms.

Marluxia looked at Lexeaus who caught Freen and watched as Lilo ran over to get Stitch. Xaldin stoo up on his dragon and grinned. "Finaly," Marluxia heard him say. Xaldin came down just as Larxene and a Zian zied yellow thing ran by, each one sending angry shock waves to eachother.

"Larxene!" Marluxia called. "We've gotta go before Lilo and Stitch get us!" Larxene grunted her reply and sent one final finishing shockwave at the experament and ran back over towards Marluxia.

---

"So what are we going to do?" Ryuu asked. "There's nothing we can do…"

"Never say that!" Roku said and tried to push open a door. Nothing happened.

"Well," A voice said and Kit appeared once more, a small deck of cards in his hands. "There's only one way through this door- not like I'm going to tell you. Buuttt…I guess I have to give you the basics." He threw a few red cards to each of the kids and continued, "As you go on you will find that each card has different abilites…There are some that I will and some that I won't tell you about."

Rya and Yuri nodded, waiting for him to continue. But Kit said nothing; after the cards where sent he dissapeared once again.

**X_x Nayah! That made my brain hurt! How can my own typing make my brain hurt?!**

**Well, anyway, I was bored and had writers block. So I decided it was time to bring Castle Oblivion in. xD**

**Yeah…Theme songs!  
Kit (Rekio): The Call**

**Ryuu and Yuri: We Are Siames if you Please**

**Kii: Hawaiian RollerCoaster Ride**

**Fang: Safarii Time (He loves being in the jungle- I just haven't typed it)**

**Ney, that's all I can think up. I have a big headache.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! The next one is going to be a long one! (Even if I have to FORCE myself to make it long!)**


End file.
